The Lion King Oscars
by snheetah
Summary: The Lion King characters have been nominated to participate in the Oscars. Each character is voted on a particular category and whoever has the most votes from each movie wins. Find out who wins...
1. Getting Ready

**I don't own the Lion King**

**This is a little silly fanfic but even the best lion actors and actresses deserve to win something. Enjoy :D**

* * *

The African sun slowly rose through the horizon as a king walked towards Pride Rock. He closed his eyes and let the warmth from the sun's rays hit his fur, creating a bright golden-yellow color. He took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh air through his nostrils and allowed it to fill his lungs. The king opened his eyes and noticed the zebras, buffaloes antelopes, and other creatures gathered around him. Usually, the animals gathered when something was wrong with the Pride, if he had an announcement, or if he was to have another cub. However, he respectfully bowed to the animals and they bowed back to him.

"We gotta go, we gotta go!" a voice as heard behind him. The lion king, named Mufasa, turned his head and saw a meerkat and warthog running out of the den.

"What is the hurry?" Mufasa asked the meerkat named Timon and warthog named Pumbaa.

"Haven't you heard?" Timon asked, "Pumbaa and me have been selected to host the African Oscars."

"Oscars?" Mufasa asked as he raised an eyebrow at the word that sounded foreign to him.

"Every single lion and animal that's an actor and actress has been nominated by every single Africa animal to attend to the Oscars so see who has won!" Timon excitedly said, "and you my friend, are one of those nominated lions."

"I am?" Mufasa asked.

"You, Simba, Nala, everybody," Timon said, "and of course Scar, the Out Landers, and the hyenas who I don't even want to look at."

"Let's just hope that they don't win anything," Pumbaa said. "They don't deserve anything."

_That would be my brother _Mufasa thought. He was also a bit uneasy about going because he knew that he would have to face his brother. However, he had to go and respect the voters that were going to be there. He looked behind him when he heard paw steps stepping out of the den. He saw Sarafina, Sarabi, Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara walking out of the den followed by the rest of the pride. He smiled at them and told them what Timon and Pumbaa had told him.

"Oh Timon told us about it alright," Simba said as he smoothed his mane.

"Really?" Mufasa asked as he gave Timon and Pumbaa a smirk, "and where will this little event take place."

"At a beautiful oasis that we specifically named 'Hakuna Matata,'" Pumbaa told him. "Timon and I are going there right now to set up the place for you guys."

"We have also let Zazu notify the Out Landers, hyenas, and your brother to come as well," Timon miserably said, "I don't know why but for some reason, the creatures had nominated them to participate."

"And this is where I say again that I hope they win nothing," Pumbaa said as him and Timon turned around and walked to their destination.

Mufasa turned his attention back to his family and pride. "So what are you up to?" he asked them.

"We were going to go to the water hole to get cleaned up," Kiara answered her grandfather, "would you like to come?"

Mufasa smiled at his granddaughter. It was good to see her again after finishing the movie and rejoicing with his family and granddaughter and her boyfriend. However, he was still Scar's, the hyenas', and the Out Landers' enemy. He pushed that thought aside and said, "then what are we waiting for?" and ran ahead of his family with Kiara running after him.

* * *

The Pride Landers were not the only ones that were nominated. In the depths of Africa, a dry, hot land with almost no life around was a group of strong lionesses that wanted their revenge on the Pride Landers. Zira was the most jealous of all the lionesses. Her ultimate goal was to kill Simba after he had overthrown Scar and banished her and the pride to the Out Lands. She was surprised to have heard from Zazu that she and her family had been nominated to participate in the African Oscars. She hoped that she would win everything, so she could show Simba with whom he was messing with. Now was just the time for them to get ready.

* * *

A lion with a black mane was perched on a rock and lazily bathed into the sunlight. He was enjoying this peace and quiet until a flapping noise was heard above him. He snapped his eyes open and saw a colored majordomo hovering over his head. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach and exasperatingly asked, "what do you want?"

"I'm here to announce that you have been nominated to participate in the African Oscars tonight," the bird, Zazu informed the annoyed lion, named Scar.

Scar arched an eyebrow at the bird. "I have been nominated for what?" he asked.

Zazu shrugged. "I can't say. Just be there if you want to win something," he finished as he flapped his wings and flew away from Scar, "possibly some humanity."

* * *

"Did ya hear?" a female hyena with three bangs dangling from her head, named Shenzi, asked as she an to her friends named Banzai and Ed.

Banzai, who was sleeping, slowly raised his head. "What?" he murmured.

"Mufasa's little stooge was babblin' to me about some Oscars thing that was goin' on," she told them.

"So?" Banzai asked without any interest.

"So," Shenzi continued, "when I was about to eat him, he told me that we three have been nominated and the one of us with the most votes chooses whatever our hearts desire. That means more food for us!"

"Awwh yeah!" Banzai whooped as he stood on his paws, "delicious zebra, antelope, and gazelles here I come!" His mouth started to drool at the thought of the delicious meats.

"And I'm just curious to see how Scar will react when we win something," Shenzi added.

"I would like to see that too," Banzai agreed, "let's bring that lion down!"

"YEAH!" Shenzi whooped followed by Ed's shrill of laughter.

* * *

At the Water Hole, the lionesses swam, dried, and licked themselves and their cubs clean to get ready for the festive event. Kiara trotted out of the water and shook herself to get rid of the water. Kovu walked up to her and placed an exotic pink flower behind her ear, making the princess of the Pride Lands blush.

Simba cannon-balled into the water along with his father. The two sprang up to the surface and they splashed each other with some water. Meanwhile, Sarabi licked her paw and swiped it against her face to make her fur even while Sarafina and Nala were sun bathing.

"Are we ready to go?" Sarabi gently spoke up after deciding that Mufasa and Simba were having a little too much fun in the water.

Both father and son stepped out and shook themselves clean, causing their manes to puff up which made Sarabi and Nala go over to their mates to smooth it out and make it nice and even. "Now we are ready," Mufasa said as him, his family, and the rest of the pride proceeded to their destination.


	2. Introductions

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

Mufasa pushed a large leaf with his paw and it revealed a wonderful panorama. There were green tress, fresh water, and lush plants filled with berries and insects that were crawling around. Simba had the sense of deja vu. Pumbaa and Timon had taken care of him in this oasis when he was a cub.

"This place is beautiful," Sarabi awed as she looked at her surroundings. She looked above as a butterfly with colorful white and pink wings passed above them and rested on top of a green leaf.

"Hey you guys!" Timon's voice called from a nearby bush, "the party is over here!" Mufasa's pride followed the meerkat into the bush. "Welcome to the Oscars," Timon said as he spread out his arms at the place that him and Pumbaa, with the help of other animals, had set up.

The lions looked around in awe at the setting. The fireflies that were buzzing around gave a wonderful light at the setting, there were comfortable seats made out of soft leaves, fruit-like bowls that were filled with fruits and juice, and there were red petals scattered around the path where the winner were supposed to walk through to claim their prize.

Timon and Pumbaa stood next to a long log that was filled with prizes for the winners. The trophies were made out of different colored rose petals and decorated with exotic fruits. The meerkat and warthog watched as the famous lions and lionesses took their seats at their table and the rest of the pride sat as the audience. "Welcome," Timon began when they were all settled, "to the first Lion King Oscars!" he enthusiastically yelled as the pride clapped for their kings and queens.

Timon was about to open his mouth when a sharp claw ripped through a patch of leaves. Through that patch walked Zira with her children and pride. Timon's jaw dropped. "Oh no," he moaned as he lightly hit his head with his hand, "this is seriously going to get ugly," he said as he looked at Pumbaa.

"Where are our seats?" Zira hissed at Timon.

"Right over there," Timon said as he pointed a shaky finger at an empty table that was far away from the Pride Landers.

Zira, Vitani, and Nuka stalked over to their table as her pride walked over to the audience. Zira turned her eyes and gave Mufasa and Simba a nasty look followed by an evil smile. As she sat down to her seat, she looked over at Kovu and gave him a disapproving look. _How could he? _she thought. _My own son to go against me? _she sent Kovu a glare.

Kovu gave her an uneasy look. He hated seeing his mother disapproving him like that but he wasn't a killer lion like she wanted him to be.

"Don't worry about it Kovu," Kiara gently told him which made him feel better.

"Now that we're here-" Pumbaa was about to say until he was interrupted again by a shrill of laughter.

"Hyenas?" Timon said, "I hate hyenas."

From the leaf patch, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed walked in as they were followed by their own clan. The three hyenas looked at an empty table and they walked over to it as their clan walked over to the audience seat where they sat far away from the lions as possible. "Well ain't this a nice view?" Banzai said as he smirked at the Out Landers and Pride Landers.

"Yeah," Shenzi said, "that way we can see those losers crying for the trophies that _we _will win!" she laughed as Zira sent the three of them a nasty look.

"Can we proceed now?" Timon asked. A rustling was heard from behind the bushes. "Oh geeze," he said as he saw Scar walking through the leafy patch. "As always, he has to be fashionably late!" Timon complained as Scar calmly walked over to his table for one and saw down.

Scar slowly turned his cold green eyes at Timon that sent chills down his spine. "You do not have a problem with that, do you?" he softly growled through his teeth.

"Oh no," Timon shook his head, "absolutely not. We are even just beginning this event so you haven't missed anything," he nervously chuckled.

Suddenly, a blue bird with a colorful beak flew from the sky and perched himself onto Mufasa's shoulder. "I'm sorry that I'm late sire," Zazu apologized to his king who only gave him a nod.

"Now that we're all here," Pumbaa said.

"Welcome!" Timon enthusiastically said as he looked at each and every lion and hyena, "to the first ever-holding event of the Lion King Oscars." He snapped his fingers at the fireflies who directed their lights at the Pride Landers. "On table number one, we have the Pride Landers. Their wonderful king Mufasa and the beautiful queen Sarabi. Over to my right we have their son Simba who's working on that mane over there and his lover Nala and Nala's mother, Sarafina. To my left, we have Kovu and his pretty girlfriend Kiara."

The Pride Landers clapped for the royal family. "Now at the second table, we have the former king and the brother of Mufasa, Scar!" Pumbaa announced as the limelight was set onto him.

Scar's lips curled into a cocky smile as he raised an eyebrow at the lions and hyenas. "I will show you 'former king,'" he said.

"At the third table," Timon said, "we have the three hyenas. The one and only girl on the team, Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena..." he stopped as he took a deep breath, "man what a mouthful! Sitting to her left is Banzai and to her right is Ed!"

Once the light was focused onto Ed, he went into a fit of laughter. The hyena clan whooped for their three leaders One of them even whistled for Shenzi.

"And last but still least," Timon said, "on the fourth and final table we have the Out Landers." The fireflies focused their light onto the table, "Zira, the manipulative mother, Vitani, her mother's follower, and Nuka, his mother's follower." Timon threw the stack of leaves behind him that he was using to read his lines, "now that we got that over with, let us begin."

"But first," Pumbaa jumped in, "the winners are going to be taken from each movie. That way, it would be fair."

"Ugh," Zira rolled her eyes, "I don't care about fairness, I just want to win," she mumbled under her breath.

"So without further ado," Timon said as he grabbed another stack of cards, "let us begin."


	3. Category One: Favorite Character

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

The drama and tension commenced. Kiara tried to remain as calm as she could but she was curious to find out the winners. Was she going to be one of the winners? Was she going to be the one to get one of those elegant trophies? She looked over at Zira. Was _she _going to win something? Kiara felt like Zira didn't deserve to win anything. What about Vitani and Nuka? Then Kiara thought about the hyenas. She wasn't very familiar with them but they looked evil enough. She suddenly looked at Timon and Pumbaa when they began to speak.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," Timon announced as they turned their attentions to him, "so the African animals have selected each and every character from the first and second movies."

"Which, they agreed, were the best movies that they had seen," Pumbaa added.

"Although there were a little disagreements with the elephants and the antelopes but it doesn't matter," Timon said, "the important thing is that all of you here are winners...with the exception of some," he mumbled the last bit as he looked at Zira, Scar, and the hyenas.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Shenzi said as she waved her paw in the air, "just get on it we haven't gotten all day and night for this."

Timon picked up the stacks of leaves and cleared his throat. He held them up at eye level and said, "the first category is he most favored character from both of the movies. Now who knows who the winner is for it could be anybody," he smirked as he noticed the tension vibrating through them. "It could be the Pride Landers...the Out Landers...the hyenas...lonely Scar over there," he said as Scar sent him a deathly glare. He tapped the stack of leaves on the wooden log at a rhythmic pace. "Who da ya think will win Pumbaa?"

"I don't know," Pumbaa shrugged, "it could be anyone."

Zira couldn't stand it anymore. "JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" she roared through the place as a flock of birds flew out a tree and flew into the blue sky.

"Sheesh, impatient old lady we have gotten there," Timon commented.

Zira furrowed her eyebrows at him. "I'll have you know that I am much younger than that Pride Lander queen over there!" she snarled as she looked at Sarabi.

Sarabi had a calm look on her face. She gave Zira an innocent smile and said, "I may be old dear Zira but at least my personality and character is wiser than yours."

"Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-oooh," Banzai said as he looked from lioness to the next, "things might get a little catty here."

Zira would have made a nasty comment at Sarabi but knowing that she was the queen of Mufasa, who was glaring at her, she decided to keep her mouth shut and deal with her later. Maybe she would show that queen when she won something.

Sarabi didn't want to fight with Zira. Frankly, she didn't even want to deal with such a lioness whose obsession was to overthrow her son and avenge Scar. _What a lioness _Sarabi thought. She did feel sympathy for her, for having such a desire and attitude but there was nothing that she could do to change that. She turned her ruby-red eyes and looked at Timon and Pumbaa for them to continue.

"Alrighty," Timon said as he flipped through the leaves, "there is a three way tie of three characters in the first movie. Simba," he smiled at the lion, "between me and Pumbaa?" he said in a surprised voice. He looked up from the stack of leaves at Simba and then at Pumbaa.

Simba had a surprised look on his face. He spied at the series of trophies on the wooden log. He gave them a nervous smile for he didn't want them to feel bad or mad at him for being voted as the winner. He wanted to have a trophy, just have that small feeling of being a winner on something.

"Well there's nothing to be worried about," Pumbaa said, "Hakuna Matata."

"So does that mean that the three of us takes the trophies?" Simba asked.

"Why absolutely," Timon said, "the three of us have won first place and we have more trophies for the second and third place as well. Come up Simba and take your trophy."

Simba got up from his seat and elegantly walked through the petaled path and up at the stage. Timon gave him the trophy as he grabbed his with Pumbaa. The fireflies shined their lights down on them.

"The lioness that has won second place is Nala!" Pumbaa announced.

The lionesses went wild when Nala had won second place. "Get up there honey," Sarafina excitedly said as she gently pushed Nala with her snout. Nala smiled as she got up from her seat and joined her husband on stage. Zira scoffed and rolled her eyes at Nala, who took no notice.

Kiara furrowed her eyebrows at Zira. Her mother deserved a prize because she was a loyal lioness, she loved her and her dad, and she was a wonderful queen.

Simba gave Nala a nuzzle when she joined him. "And here is a beautiful bouquet of flowers for a beautiful lioness," Pumbaa said as he gave her a bouquet of colorful and exotic flowers.

"Why thank you," Nala smiled as she accepted the prize.

Timon flipped a leaf as he looked at the name for the third place winner. "And the lion that wins third place is...MUFASA!"

The pride of lionesses cheered when they heard that their king had won. Sarabi gave him a nuzzle followed by a soft purr as Mufasa sweetly returned the gesture. Mufasa got up from his seat and walked over to Timon and Pumbaa to claim his prize. A flock of birds that were carrying a robe made out of different colored flowers lowered it on Mufasa's shoulders.

Scar scoffed when he saw his older brother getting a prize like that. _How original _he bitterly thought.

"Anything you guys would like to say?" Timon asked the group.

"I just wanted to say, thank you so much for the votes. It means a lot to this big ol' warthog," Pumbaa said to the audience.

"Same with me," Timon said.

"I just wanted to say that I surprised to have been voted for first place," Simba said, "but I do appreciate it and thank you."

Nala warmly smiled at the audience in front of her. "It is an honor to be here," she softly said, "and as queen, I kindly thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Then it was Mufasa's turn. The king took a deep breath and exhaled. "I was surprised to have won, but I hope I wasn't chosen just because I was king."

"But Mufasa you are the best king we have ever had!" a lioness chirped from the pride.

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed went into a fit of laughter. Banzai hid his head under his arm as he began to whack the table with his paw. Shenzi was holding to her sides as she was giggled and Ed's tongue rolled around his mouth as tears came out of his eyes.

Scar looked over at his brother and gave him a glare. He was not the best king. Scar was. He should have won first place instead of that lion that he was ashamed to even call his nephew. He noticed the lionesses, especially Sarabi shooting the three hyenas a glare as they continued to laugh. Scar would have laughed along with them if he hadn't betrayed them in the first place.

"Sheesh," Timon mumbled at Pumbaa, "tough crowd."

"Are you finished?" Simba's voice boomed over the hyenas and they stopped laughing.

"Finally," Timon said, "now let's continue. We are in the same category but we are going to focus on the second movie," Timon said as he looked at the stack of leaves, "first place is Kiara!"

Kiara gasped when her name was called. "Did he say my name?" she asked as excitement rose through her.

"Yeah," Kovu happily nodded for her, "go and get your prize."

Kiara felt nervous. As slowly and calmly as she could, she walked up stage and retrieved the same trophy that Simba had gotten. She turned her eyes on her parents and grandparents and saw that they were beaming at her with joy. She sent them a bright smile and could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. Now she wished that she was sitting back at the table rather thank standing on stage.

"Second place winner is...Kovu!" Pumbaa announced.

Kiara smiled when she saw her boyfriend walking up to her side. A crown woven with flowers and berries was placed upon his mane. Kiara walked over to him and gave him a nuzzle followed by a small kiss on the cheek.

"Aww," Pumbaa gushed, "ain't love grand?"

"It sure is," Timon said, "and last but not least, the third place winner is...Vitani?"

Kovu, Kiara, Zira, and Nuka looked at the shocked Vitani. The lioness's blue eyes sparkled within the lights that the fireflies caused. What was this? Was this some kind of sick joke? She looked at her mother and Nuka for some answers but the two were just as surprised as she was. "Get up there and take the prize," Zira told her.

Vitani reluctantly walked up to the stage and stood by her brother's side. "Congratulations Vitani," Kovu whispered at her. Vitani turned her head to look at him but he was just staring right in front of him.

"Here you are my dear," Pumbaa said as he walked over to her with a necklace that was made out of pretty pink and white flowers that was hanging from his tusk. Vitani lowered her head as Pumbaa swung over the necklace and it rested elegantly around her neck.

"Oh my gosh you look so pretty," Kiara oohed at the necklace.

Vitani turned her eyes and looked at Kiara. That was the first time in her life that someone had ever given her a compliment like that. "Thanks," she said with a weak smile.

"Anything you would like to say to the audience?" Pumbaa asked.

"I...um...I'm just shocked to win first place," Kiara said with a sweet smile, "but winning first, second, or third is not important me. I'm just glad that I have wonderful parents and grandparents and a wonderful boyfriend," she said as she looked at Kovu.

"What about you?" Timon asked Kovu.

"Kiara took the words out of my mouth. I am glad that she is my girlfriend and that I am living with her wonderful family," Kovu said.

Zira glared at her son. _Who does he think he is? _she thought. _I have given him water, food, and love!_

"How about you?" Pumbaa asked, looking at Vitani.

Vitani was at a loss of words. Who was she supposed to thank? Who was she supposed to look at? Smile at? "Uhh," she stuttered. She could feel her mother's cold eyes upon her when she stuttered. "Thanks? I guess."

The audience clapped as Kovu, Kiara, and Vitani walked off the stage and into their seats. "That was one of the worst speeches I have ever heard," Zira snapped at her daughter as she sat down by her brother's side.

Vitani let out a soft, sad sigh. Was her mother going to keep bullying her even though she was almost a full grown lioness. _Whatever _she thought. She had dealt with this in her past and she was going to deal with her for the rest of her life.

"Now that the first category is finished, we will continue with the rest after the break," Timon said as the fireflies dimmed their lights.


	4. Sibling Moments

**I don't own the Lion King**

**Balto1**: **Hey Balto1! Thank you so much for your review on both of my stories. I really do like your character Natalya. She is like one of those independent women, or should I say wolves. Thank you for your suggestion on this story but I think that I am just going to stick to the Lion King characters. Thanks though :)**

* * *

The lions, lionesses, and the hyenas talked within each other about the Oscars party. At Mufasa's table, Sarafina was proud of her daughter not only for winning something, but because she had put her best in her acting skills and being the best character she could be. Simba was glad that the African animals appreciated him for who he is. He was also proud of his daughter, Kovu, mate, and Mufasa whom all the animals appreciated for them to be part of their kingdom.

Kovu smiled when Simba congratulated him. He suddenly looked over at his mother's table. He couldn't hear what she was saying but the way she was staring at Vitani showed that she was not happy with her, regardless that she even won third place.

"I cannot believe you Vitani," Zira snapped at her daughter, "third place? Even your brother didn't get third place!"

Nuka wanted to tell his mother not to be so hard on Vitani but he didn't open his mouth to do so. One word out of him and he would feel her claws on his face. Vitani bowed her head at her mother's words. She got up from her seat and walked away from the table.

"Where are you going?" Zira snapped at her, "Vitani! Get back here!" When Vitani didn't answer, Zira's red eyes fired towards Nuka. "Get her!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Yes mom," Nuka obeyed as he got up from his seat and went after his sister. He pushed the bright leaves away from his face until he came upon the body of a lioness that was hunched over. He saw that her shoulders were heaving up and down. Was Vitani crying? This was the first time that he had ever seen his sister cry. Had she always cried when he didn't notice or was it something that she never did until now? "Vitani?" Nuka said.

Vitani's head shot up and she turned and looked around at Nuka. She resented turning around when a tear dripped down her face. Nuka just there in shock. This was the first time that he had seen his sister cry and he felt something breaking inside of him when he saw her like that. "No," he shook his head as he walked up to her, "don't cry Vitani. You have to be tough."

"Oh stop it Nuka!" Vitani snapped at him, "you sound just like mother! I cannot be tough all the time, I am a lion being okay? I have feelings too!"

Nuka backed away from her. She was angry and that wasn't pretty coming from Vitani. She had snapped a few times under the influence of their mother but never this way. Nuka turned his head when he heard a rustling sound behind him. A dark paw stepped out and that belong to a dark-chocolate lion with a full brown mane and green eyes. "What do you want termite?" Nuka snapped at Kovu.

Kovu was not surprised at Nuka's welcome. He had been called a termite all his cub hood life and he had not complained about it. Kovu gave his older brother a smirk, "a termite yes but at least I don't bite," he said as he walked up to his two older siblings.

Vitani sniffled as she gently ran the back of her paw across her nose. She looked up when Kovu walked up to her. "I know that you are probably not supposed to talk to me after what I've done."

"Wait," Nuka spoke up, "what have you done?"

"He left his family to join the Pride Landers," Vitani clarified it for him.

"Exactly," Kovu calmly answered, "I just want to say that even though mother considers me as the enemy to my own brother and sister but congratulations on winning something Vitani," Kovu said to his sister, "even though mother does not appreciate it, I could never be happier that my sister won something."

Vitani's blue eyes sparkled as another tear escaped her eye. "Do you really mean that?"

"I do," Kovu said with a nod, "and don't you forget that." He put his paw on her head and ruffled the tuft of hair that was on her head.

Vitani giggled, "stop it. I hate it when you do that." She lightly swatted his paw and looked at him with a bright smile. "And I congratulate you and Kiara for winning."

"Thanks," Kovu smiled at her. He looked behind him and saw Nuka staring at him with one eyebrow raised. "I can be empathetic towards my siblings can't I? I am not mother and I am certainly not like Scar," he made a face at the mention of that lion that was sitting in the room.

"Well now you tell us," Nuka said, "mother cared only about you and not us!"

"Regardless," Kovu said, "you two were the only real lion and lioness that would play with me when I was a cub. The best ones that I or any lion could ask for."

Vitani and Nuka were speechless about those words that Kovu had said. They weren't cocky but they were sweet words to them. Vitani and Nuka had never heard anything like that coming out of him. "And might I add that even though mother yelled at you and not have appreciated your prize," he said to Vitani, "you are my number on fan," he smiled at her.

Vitani blushed, another emotion that she had never experienced before. "You are my number one brother too."

"Hey!" Nuka said in an offended tone of voice.

"So are you Nuka," Vitani told him.

"But there can be only one number one, not two number ones."

"Don't ruin the moment!"

Kovu chuckled. He had almost forgotten how funny his brother and sister were. "Now what do you say that we head back and enjoy the party. Just don't let mother's words get to you Vitani. You are much more than what she says about you."

Vitani nodded and gave him a small smile. "Thanks Kovu," she said as she followed her two brothers back to the party, where she was going to enjoy her time and applaud any one of the winners that would walk on that stage.


	5. Category Two A: Best Songs

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

Kiara sipped on some passion fruit juice. The sweet, cool liquid trickled down her throat and gave her a warm feeling, fuzzy feeling. She suddenly turned her amber eyes and looked at Kovu who was approaching their table. "How did it go?" she asked when he sat down next to her. Even though Vitani and Nuka didn't take a liking to Kiara, she still respected them because, after all, they were Kovu's only family.

"It went well," Kovu answered, "I'm just glad that I had a chance to talk to Nuka and Vitani for a change. I have missed them."

Kiara gave him a warm smile and then a nuzzle. "You are such a sweet lion Kovu."

"And you are one beautiful lioness," he complimented, making Kiara blush.

"Keep it rated-G over there," Simba warned his daughter and Kovu.

Kiara and Kovu looked at each other and burst out into laughter. She didn't accept such a statement from her father but the older he got, the funnier his sentences came. Her laughter simmered down when she heard a rustling in the bushes and Nuka and Vitani stepped back into the party. Kiara looked at Vitani as her blue eyes looked at her. Vitani gave her a small smile and Kiara couldn't help but return the smile back. Vitani rarely smiled but she had such a beautiful smile that turned her into a whole different lioness. It made her look more gentle.

Once Vitani and Nuka sat down at their table, Zira began to badger them with questions. "I saw Kovu following you two. That traitor," she said through gritted teeth, "what did he say to you?"

"He is not a traitor mother," Vitani defended her younger brother, "he is still your son."

Zira glared at Vitani. She had the urge to hit her daughter but she controlled her actions. It wasn't such a good idea to discipline her daughter in front of lion and hyenas. By the way, she had to be on her good behavior if she wanted to win something. "You're right," she said in a fake saccharine voice, "he is your brother, but he has hurt me. I am sure he has hurt you too Vitani, when he left? Wasn't he always your playmate when you were young? When he left,, didn't you feel yourself being...alone?"

Vitani took her mother's words to heart. Had Kovu really done that to her? She remembered the good times that she had with him when they were cubs. When he left, even though she had Nuka, she still felt alone. Wait a minute, was her mother trying to make her hate Kovu? She thought back on Kovu's words and felt how sweet and sincere those words were. _Whatever mom _she thought.

Over at the hyena table, Banzai and Ed had a bit too much to drink. The two boys were pointing their paws at one another and laughing. "And..." Banzai wheezed out as he tried to suppress a laugh but couldn't, "HA! HA! HA!...he told me to catch a zebra for him...ha, ha...I said that I couldn't because I had hurt my leg when I sprained my leg on a ROCK! HA! HA! HA!" he yelled as he buried his head under his arm and hit the table with a fisted paw.

Shenzi stared at him with an eyebrow raised. How was a story like that supposed to be funny? It never even happened! "I think you two had too much to drink!" Shenzi snapped as she swiped the drinks off the table with her paws.

"HEY!" Banzai's head shot up from the table. The goofy smile never disappeared from his face. "We were drinking-phhhht!" a laugh burst out of his mouth, "OH SHENZI!" he yelled, "I LOVE YOU!" He yelled so loud that every single hyena, lion, and lioness heard him.

The talking among the tables stopped as the guests looked at the three hyenas.

"I knew it," Scar mumbled under his breath.

Shenzi had a nervous look on her face. "Why don't ya'll mind your own business? This idiot is too drunk!" she snapped as she swatted Banzai on the head.

"Ouch!" Banzai yelled as he put his paw on his head and rubbed the spot where Shenzi had hit him, "that hurt sweetheart!"

"Don't you dare call me sweetheart," Shenzi warned him making Banzai shrink backwards on his chair. Ed on the other hand was enjoying all this so he was busy laughing his head off.

"Sheesh," Timon suddenly commented from the stage as he looked at every table, "we need to watch out how much passion fruit these guys drink. Okay!" he enthusiastically shouted as he jumped towards the podium, "welcome back everybody to the Lion King Oscars. Let's have a round of applause for the winners!"

Mufasa, Simba, Nala, Pumbaa, Timon, Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani stood up as the lights from the fireflies shined down upon them. Everyone clapped for the winners. Everyone but Scar, Zira, and the hyenas.

"Alrighty," Timon said as the lights dimmed and only shined on him and Pumbaa. "The next category is the best music that was used in the movie. However, whoever wins their song, they have to come up here and sing the whole song to us. It's also a good thing because you have the chance to show off your singing skills. The first place winner of the best song from the first movie is..." he threw a leaf over his shoulder, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight dedicated to Simba and Nala! Come on up here you two lover birds!"

Nala and Simba got up from their seat and walked over to the stage. Timon took two trophies off the log that was shaped like a table and handed them to the lion and lioness. The trophies were made out of colorful flowers in the shape of a treble clef.

"We know how romantic that scene was," Timon said, "believe me, it made me blubber like a baby. Would you two like to sing it for all the wonderful lions and lionesses and...eh, hyenas?...out there."

Zira rolled her eyes when Timon asked that question. She was in no mood to hear lovey-dovey and cheesy songs at the moment. Scar let out a sigh, wondering how in the world he was going to sit through this and the hyenas shut their ears.

"Sure," Simba nodded. He looked at Nala and she enthusiastically agreed to sing with him. Simba opened his mouth and a soft melody escapes his mouth, "_There's a calm surrender/__To the rush of day/__When the heat of the rolling world/__Can be turned away." _

Nala smiled at her mate and she followed his lead, "_An enchanted moment/__And it sees me through/__It's enough for this restless warrior/__Just to be with you."_

Simba and Nala looked into each other's eyes. "_And can you feel the love tonight?/__It is where we are/__It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer/__That we got this far/__And can you feel the love tonight/__How it's laid to rest?/__It's enough to make kings and vagabonds/__Believe the very best." _After this stanza ended, Simba and Nala affectionately rubbed their head together.

The two pulled away from each other and Simba continued the song. "_There's a time for everyone/__If they only learn/ __That the twisting kaleidoscope/ __Moves us all in turn."_

Then, Nala's sweet voice followed his. "_There's a rhyme and reason/__To the wild outdoors/__When the heart of this star-crossed voyager/__Beats in time with yours."_

Both Simba and Nala began to sing. "_And can you feel the love tonight?/__It is where we are/__It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer/__That we got this far/__And can you feel the love tonight/__How it's laid to rest?/__It's enough to make kings and vagabonds/__Believe the very best_

Nala finished the last stanza. "_It's __enough to make kings and vagabonds/__Believe the very best_."

Nala and Simba finished their song with a nuzzle and their tails curled with one another's. The Pride Landers clapped their paws together for the future king and queen of the Pride Lands. Sarafina had tears in her eyes for the beautiful song that her daughter and son-in-law sang. "That was beautiful," Timon sniffled as he wiped away a tear, "let's hope the next winner doesn't make me cry again."

Nala and Simba stepped off the stage and walked back to their table. "Oh you two," Sarabi welcomed them with her gentle voice, "that was one beautiful song."

"Thank you my queen," Nala gently bowed her head to Sarabi.

"There's no need to bow my dear," Sarabi told her, "you're family now."

Kovu turned his head and looked at Kiara. "Did you like their song?" he asked her.

Kiara shyly smiled. "It was cute but I didn't expect that they had to sing. It's also nice that they have their own song but we have our own song too."

"Yep, Upendi," Kovu smiled at her. "And might I add, let's hope that the hyenas won't sing."

Kiara let out a hearty laugh. "That would just be terrible."

"Wonderful, wonderful song Simba and Nala," Timon clapped at his two friends. "Alrighty," he said as he pulled a green leaf towards his eyes. "The second place winner for the best song in the first movie is..."

Every single lion and hyena held their breaths.


	6. Category Two B: Best Songs

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

Timon looked at the leaf. "Whatta ya know?" he exclaimed as he hit his forehead with his hand. "Simba with 'I Just Can't Wait to be King!'"

Kiara gasped as she turned her head and looked at her father. "Second time dad!" she exclaimed.

Simba smiled at his daughter. "Looks like today is my lucky day," he said as he got up from his table and walked over to the stage.

"And following this handsome lion on stage is Nala and Zazu," Timon read off a green leaf. Nala looked over at Zazu as he flapped his wings and perched onto Simba's shoulders. Nala elegantly walked up on stage and joined her mate.

"How does it feel to be the winner again?" Pumbaa asked after Timon had given Simba, Nala, and Zazu their trophies.

"Well," Simba spoke up, "I still feel the same. It's not about winning that makes me feel special, but I just feel happy that others appreciate me for being a good lion, unlike someone," he mumbled loud enough so that certain someone could hear.

Timon waved his hand in the air and said, "and not to mention, a one good future king."

Zira rolled her eyes at Simba's mini-speech, the three hyenas made a gagging sound and went into a fit of laughter, while Scar gritted his teeth at Simba. Was Simba's mumbled response directed towards him? _How dare he_? Scar bitterly thought. The best king around the Pride Lands was Scar and not his brother or nephew. He broke away from his thoughts when Pumbaa's voice intruded his mind.

"So, how about a little song for us?" Pumbaa asked.

Simba looked at Nala and Zazu. "Just as long as I do not get trampled by a herd of animals again," Zazu said as he waved his wing in front of them.

Simba shrugged at Timon and Pumbaa and said, "why not?"

Timon looked up at the fireflies. "Hit it guys," he told the fireflies as they changed their light colors into different ones.

"This ought to be good," Kiara whispered to Kovu as they both looked at Simba, Nala, and Zazu bobbing their heads to the beat.

Simba flung his head to the side and sang, "_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!"_

"_I've never seen a king beasts with quite so little hair_," Zazu sang as he pulled out a piece of red hair from Simba's mane._  
_

"_I'm gonna be the mane event/Like no king was before/I'm brushing up on looking down/I'm working on my ROAR!"_ Before Simba had become a full grown lion, he could barely let out a might roar. This time, the roar was so loud and deep that it caused Zazu to lose his feathers as he was flung to the ground.

_"Thus far a rather uninspiring thing_," Zazu said as he got up from the ground.

_"Oh I just can't wait to be king_," Simba sang.

"You have a rather long way to go master if you think," Zazu pointed at him. He found it rather silly to be telling Simba the same thing that he had done in the past but this was part of the performance so why not?

_"No one saying do this_," Simba began.

"Now when I said that-" Zazu began but was interrupted by Nala.

"_No one saying be there_," the lioness sang.

"What I meant was-" Zazu continued.

_"No one saying stop that_," Simba added.

"What you don't realize-" Zazu implored.

_"No one saying see here_!" both Nala and Simba sang.

"NOW SEE HERE!" Zazu squawked as he flapped his wings in the air just to get their attention but they weren't listening to the wise majordomo.

"_Free to run all day_," Simba sang as he leaped from one part of the stage to the next.

"Well that's definitely out," Zazu said.

_"Free to do it all my way!"_

"I think it's time that you and I/Arranged a heart-to-heart," Zazu said as he put his wings on his chest.

Simba turned his head to the side. "_Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start_," he said as he waved his paw in front of Zazu to shoo him away.

Zazu flapped away from Simba and perched himself on top of a branch. "_If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out/Out of service, out of Africa/I wouldn't hang about/This child is getting wildly out of wing."_

_"Oh I just can't wait to be king!" _Simba jumped off the stage and ran over to his table, "_everybody look left."_

_"Everybody look right," _Nala jumped in.

"_Everywhere you look I'm/Standing in the spotlight!" _Simba said as he jumped into a yellow light that a firefly cast for him.

"Not yet!" Zazu said as he flew over to the spotlight and pushed Simba away.

Suddenly the Pride Landers went into a chorus of the song. "_Let every creature go for broke and sing/Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing/It's gonna be king Simba's finest fling."_

_"Oh I just can't wait to be king!"_ Simba suddenly jumped in.

"_Oh he just can't wait to be king!" _Nala joined in.

"_Oh I just can't wait..." _Simba paused and he looked at Nala.

"_Just can't wait,"_ Nala added.

_"To be king!" _both lion and lioness finished the song.

When the lights dimmed, Scar, Zira, and the hyenas took their paws off their ears. "It's over?" Banzai asked as he looked at Shenzi and Ed. "Thank the Gods, that was the worst song ever!" he shouted at Simba.

"BOO!" Shenzi booed him.

Nala gave the hyenas a little glare. She looked at Simba and said, "just ignore them."

However, Simba was not affected by the hyenas criticism. He was just happy that his family liked the song, especially his daughter. Simba, Nala, and Zazu walked off the stage and joined their family at the table. "What did you think?" Simba asked Kiara.

"You really wanted to be king, didn't you dad?" Kiara said with a smile.

Kovu looked at Simba, "that song really inspired me," he said to him. "Look at where that song got you."

"It wasn't really the song," Simba shook his head, "it was motivation and experience. Anyone can be a king but they just need to be good at it. For example, I cannot order my pride to over hunt so we won't have anything else to eat."

Scar overhead what Simba was talking about. He had the urge to sink his claws into his nephew's throat, but since his whole family was there, he couldn't stand a chance. _What kind of a song was that? _he thought about his nephew's song. _Oh Simba, we all have the same dreams don't we. Well there is room for only one king!__  
_

Timon clapped as he walked at the front of the stage with a stack of green leaves in front of him. "That was a very wonderful song Simba," Timon congratulated him, "a round of applause for Simba, Nala, and Zazu!" he said as the Pride Landers, including Nuka and Vitani clapped for them. The clapping subsided and the lions' attention was focused on Timon. "Our third place winner for the best song in the first movie is..." Timon read the name and his jaw dropped, "no..it can't be!"

"Who?" Pumbaa asked.

"The winner is..." Timon meekly spoke.

"SPIT IT OUT!" Shenzi snapped at the little meerkat.

"The winner is..." Timon repeated in the same voice, "is..."


	7. Category Two C: Best Songs

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

Pumbaa peeked over Timon's shoulder and read the words scribbled on the leaf. "Scar with the song 'Be Prepared!'" he announced to the crowd.

All lions and hyenas turned their gazes at the black maned lion that stared back at them with his piercing green eyes. "You look surprised," he calmly said. "I was expecting first place but my nephew unfortunately _won_," he said the last word in a sarcastic voice.

"But-but-but," Timon sputtered, "you still won something! Why don't you come up here, take your prize, and sing your song."

"I would but my hyena orchestra has turned against me," he said as he peeked over at the table where Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were sitting in.

Shenzi rolled her eyes and said, "your loss, traitor!"

"Yeah," Banzai slurred.

Scar took a deep breath and looked back at Timon and Pumbaa. "However, I can do better without their help." He stood up from his seat and walked over to the stage. He turned his head and looked back at the audience. "Before I begin, I would like to say thank you for the nomination but whoever placed me for third place is going to_ pay_!" he emphasized by smacking his paw to the ground.

Timon sucked air through his teeth. _What am I worried about? _he thought. _I have Simba and Mufasa to protect me form that guy._

"Would you like yo begin?" Pumbaa asked, after he had given Scar his prize.

"Why not?" he said as the fireflies changed their bright yellow colors into a dark green color. A couple of animals from the audience began to make a melody for the beginning of the song. When the green light was shined upon Scar, he began. "_I know that your powers of retention/Are as wet as a warthog's backside_," he sang.

When he said that, Pumbaa raised an eyebrow and looked at Timon.

"_But thick as you are, pay attention/My words are a matter of pride_." He walked over to Mufasa's table and stood next to his brother. "_I__t's clear from your vacant expressions/The lights are not all on upstairs_," he waved his paw in front of his brother's face. "_But we're talking kings and successions/Even you can't be caught unawares_," he put his clawed paw under his brother's throat.

"Oh God, there's gonna be a fight," Timon squeaked at Pumbaa.

Scar elegantly walked over to Zira's table. "_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime_/_Be prepared for sensational news_," he gave her that same look like he did in the movie. Zira's eyes almost popped out of her sockets. "_A shining new era/Is tiptoeing nearer," _he tip-toed past the hyena's table.

"And how are you great?" Shenzi asked.

"Don't patronize me," Scar growled at her. "_I __know it sounds sordid/But you'll be rewarded/When at last I am given my dues/And injustice deliciously squared/Be prepared!"_

"Yeah be prepared!" Banzai slurred, "we'll be prepared, for some more passion fruit."

"No you fool, for the death of the king!" Scar snapped.

"We don't have to listen to you," Banzai shot back as he sipped onto some more passion fruit, "man this is good!"

Scar scrunched his eyes at his former henchman. "Stop it, you're ruining my moment!" Why did Banzai pick the perfect moment to mess with Scar? It was all part of him being a traitor to them.

"WHOO!" Banzai hooted, "man this stuff is good. Too bad it doesn't give you wings. I just want to fly right now!"

"I will hurl you to kingdom come if you don't stop talking!" Scar growled through gritted sharp teeth. When Banzai didn't stop, Scar lost his temper and lashed out at the hyena.

Shenzi immediately jumped to her paws and flew over at Scar. "Leave him alone!" she snapped her teeth at him. "Who do you think you are to do such a thing?"

Timon and Pumbaa immediately jumped off the stage and ran over to Scar and the hyenas. "Come on you guys," Pumbaa said, "just let Scar sing his song. It's not that long."

"HA!" Shenzi let out a laugh, "he has thrown us over a geyser and into a pile of bones during his song. Imagine how much injuries we went through."

Mufasa leaned towards Sarabi and murmured, "at least their wounds were not as fatal as mine were."

"That's it!" Timon jumped in, "no more drama! If you guys keep this up, I will take away your prizes and you will all be disqualified."

"Go ahead and try you little rat," Shenzi said as she gave Timon a push with her paw, "we haven't won anything yet."

"But you will win something soon I can tell you that," Timon added, "now stop fighting, Scar, start singing!" With that, Timon and Pumbaa fled from Scar and the hyenas.

The green light appeared onto Scar once more and he commenced his singing. "_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected/To take certain duties on board/The future is littered with prizes/And though I'm the main addressee/The point that I must emphasize_ is..." Wanting to get on their nerves, Scar jumped at the hyena's table and yelled in Ed's face, "_You won't get a sniff without me!_"

Ed's face went to fright and then into horror. He let out a cry of fear but Scar immediately left the table before Shenzi and Banzai could interrupt him once more.

Scar jumped over to Mufasa's table and looked at each and everyone of them. However, when he sang his line, he looked at Kovu and Kiara, "_So be_ _prepared for the coup of the century/Be prepared for the murkiest scam_." He jumped away from them and then began to strut about the stage. "_Meticulous planning/Tenacity spanning/Decades of denial/Is simply why I'll/__Be king undisputed/__Respected, saluted/__And seen for the wonder I am_," he placed his paw on his chest and cast a smile over the audience. "_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared/__Be prepared!/__Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared_/_Be prepared!_"

With that, the lights turned back into the yellow spotlight color. Out of the whole audience, Zira was the only one that was clapping for him. Scar slowly bowed his head and walked back to his table. As he walked, he could feel Zira's gaze on him. It was the type of look that was obvious enough for him to know that she was attracted to him. However, he didn't let her feelings get the better of him.

"Can't believe we helped that guy," Shenzi muttered, "traitor."

"And what did we get in return?" Banzai slurred some more, "nothing but bones, bones, bones!"

"Just shut your mouth," Shenzi snapped. She was mad about the fact that Scar won, that Banzai had too much to drink, and that Ed kept laughing like the maniac he was.

Timon and Pumbaa appeared back on stage and looked at the audience. "Thank you Scar for that wonderful song about killing your brother," he uneasily said.

Kovu looked at Mufasa. "Not a very nice song for a sibling."

Mufasa gave him a smile. "It's all part of jealousy," he simply said.

Kovu knew that sort of feeling. He had been grown to feel jealous of the Pride Landers because of his mother. However, good thing that plan had backfired and that he had met the most wonderful lioness.

"We are not finished yet ladies and gentlemen," Timon continued, "now we move onto the best songs from the second movie."

"Which was as wonderful as the first," Pumbaa spoke up, "and we will shortly meet the winners, after the break."


	8. Two Little Plans

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

After the winners were announced from the first movie, the lions and hyenas left their tables and went into the jungle to enjoy some leisure time. The Pride Landers were talking among themselves about how it wasn't really fair that Scar had even won. "When Simba won first place, I saw Scar fuming with anger," one of the lionesses whispered into the group.

"Forget about him," a younger one said, "did you see Zira's face? She looked like she was out for murder!"

"Why am I not surprised?" another lioness joined into the conversation. "She has been out to get Simba ever since she heard that he 'killed' Scar when it was really the hyenas."

"Weirdly enough, Scar isn't dead because it was just a movie. She should get over the fact that he was killed and live with it," the younger lioness said.

One of the lionesses chuckled within the group. "I wish that the both of them were really dead. Then we don't have to worry about them overthrowing our king."

"At least we can agree that Scar didn't deserve to win anything," the younger said as she gave them a tight nod with her head.

"What are we talking about ladies?" a deep voice asked behind them. The lionesses turned their heads and saw that it was Mufasa approaching them with his family. The lionesses stood up on their paws and bowed their heads at the king.

"Congratulations on winning your majesties," an older lioness gently said as she bowed her head and both Mufasa and Simba.

Mufasa smiled down at them. "It was all because of you," his gentle voice reached their ears. He did appreciate their nomination but that didn't make him any better than his family or his brother.

The younger lioness raised her head and looked at Mufasa. "Do you think that it was unfair that Scar even won something after when he had done to you and the pride?"

Mufasa understood her bother. Scar had killed him, taken over the pride, and nearly starved the whole pride to death when he became king. "I do not wish ill on my brother," he began. Even though Scar considered himself different from the family, Mufasa still considered him as his brother. He was still a family member to him. "He may not of deserved it," the king continued, "but I congratulate him just the same." _Except for the part where he killed me _he thought.

Simba turned his head to the left and saw a group of hyenas running around the jungle as they tried to find some food. One hyena put his snout to the ground, only to have a small bug scurrying up his nose. The hyena immediately swiped his snout to get rid of the bug.

Banzai tried to run but he ended up staggering to the ground. He fell on his stomach while Ed stared down at him, laughing like a maniac as he ran past him. "Ohhh," Banzai groaned, "my head." He put his paws on top of his head to try and soothe the pain away. He slowly opened his eyes and saw two elegant front legs standing in front of his face. He slowly tilted up his head and found Shenzi standing there with a scowl on her face. "Hey Shenz," he slurred.

"Don't talk to me," she snapped as she raised her head in the air, turned around, and walked away from him.

Banzai rapidly shook his head as his jaw dropped. "Shez, Shenzi wait!" he yelled as he jumped to his feet and ran after her, "come on baby, where are you going?" He jumped in front of her and blocked her path. "What's gotten into ya girlfriend?" he asked her.

"Oh God," Shenzi rolled her eyes, "how much passion fruits did you drink?" she snapped. She put his paw on his nose and pushed him away, "move!" she ordered and walked away from him.

Banzai rolled to the ground and his body made contact with Kovu's paw. Kovu looked at his paw and saw the drunk hyena on the ground trying to stand up. "What're ya lookin' at?" Banzai snapped at Kovu. Once he was up on his paws he ran after Shenzi.

"Thank goodness I didn't drink any of that," Kiara said, looking at Banzai.

Kovu smirked at the hyena. "He had a little too much. I have been wondering about the next winners. Who is going to win first place in the second movie?" he asked her.

Kiara gave him a shrug. "I really want to find out when Timon and Pumbaa are calling out the winners. It keeps me at the edge of my seat and I like the feeling." A twig snapped behind them and when Kiara turned her head to look, Vitani and Nuka were approaching them.

"Hi guys," Kovu greeted his siblings, "it's good to be together again huh?"

"We have no idea where mother went," Nuka told him.

"It's obvious where she is Nuka," Vitani told him.

"Where is she?" Nuka asked her.

"On Mars, Nuka!" Vitani sarcastically said as she rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

Kiara stifled a giggle. She found Vitani's sarcasm towards Nuka to be pretty entertaining. She looked ahead of her when she saw Zira plucking off a lush, big leaf from the ground and held it over her nose where only her red eyes could be seen. "I think that's your mom," she said as she pointed over to Zira.

Zira slowly fanned herself with the leaf when Scar passed by her. She hid a small smile and slowly batted her eyes, which was something that she never did before. Kovu, Nuka, and Vitani raised their eyebrows when their mother did that. She was a rough, hard lioness. Not the kind that flirted with others.

Scar didn't stop in his tracks to even turn his head and looked at her. Zira threw away the leaf and got up to her paws. Scar bent his head down at a lake and began to lick some of the water into his mouth. He opened his eyes and almost jumped on his paws when he saw Zira's reflection on the pond. He lifted up his head and looked at her.

"Well," she said with a smile as she cocked her head to the side, "congratulations on winning your best song."

Scar gave her a small smirk. "Charmed," he said.

"Although, it would have been better if you won first place. That Simba didn't even deserve to win anything," she spat out his name as if it was poisonous.

"Yes," Scar said, "if I had given the chance to kill him in the movie and in reality, _I _would have won first place!"

"Both of us!" Zira hissed. She turned her bloody red eyes towards Simba and looked at him with an evil smile. "We might still have a chance," she said as she turned her attention back to Scar, "to get rid of him and take all the trophies that he has won."

Scar gave her a light smile. If it was only him planning this, Mufasa would have stopped him before he even carried out his plan. "When do you think would be the right time to do it?" he asked her.

"After the Oscars," she said, "I have a feeling that he would win something in the next categories anyway. He wins them, we kill him, and we take them."

"And my brother's too," Scar added. "I killed him once and I can kill him again."

"Good," Zira said. "Would you like to sit with me?" she asked, hoping for a 'yes.'

Scar turned his head and looked at Vitani and Nuka that were gathered around Kovu and Kiara. "Only if you're children won't sit with us."

"That can be arranged," she smiled.


	9. Category Two D: Best Songs

**I don't own the Lion King**

**Guest: First off, thank you for the review! Second, I apologize for the confusion. Scar and Mufasa were acting that part for the movie, so in this story it isn't real, but Scar is still as evil here as he was in the movie, so it isn't much of a surprise to Mufasa or any of the lionesses if he would strike at Mufasa again. That's why Mufasa talks about Scar killing him in the movie and the lionesses being upset about it. I hope that makes sense :)**

* * *

After the break, the lions and hyenas returned back to the Oscar hall and sat down at their tables. Zira sat down on her table and shooed away Vitani and Nuka. Confused, the two siblings raised their eyebrows at their mother but when they saw Scar walking over to the table and sitting down next to her. Vitani let out a small scoff and rolled her electric blue eyes at her mother.

Now there were only two solutions for them. Either sit alone, or join the Pride Landers. Sitting alone would not seem like such a good solution. It was much worse than sitting with Zira. "Let's go and sit with the Pride Landers," Vitani suggested.

"Wouldn't mother be mad," Nuka commented.

"Either that or we sit alone," Vitani told him, "you got any better ideas?" she asked. Nuka held his paw in the air and slowly flung it over to the table where the Pride Landers were sitting. Kovu brightened up when he saw his brother and sister walking towards the table. Kiara turned her head and welcomed them with a smile. It would be a new experience for her to get along with Kovu's siblings. "Hi," Vitani uneasily said to the Pride Landers, "is it okay if we, uh, sit with you?"

Mufasa looked over at their table and saw the cause of their coming to them. He wasn't surprised that Zira would kick out her own children and reserve the table for Scar. He felt terrible that a mother would do such a thing. However, this was Zira and she had the mind of Scar. "Of course you may," Mufasa gently said. He swore that he saw a bright smile appearing on their faces as they took a seat next to their brother and Kiara.

"Hey guys," Kiara greeted them with a smile, "glad that you joined us."

Vitani sighed, "we are too." She looked over at Zira and saw that she was having more fun with Scar than she was having with them before.

Shenzi exasperatedly tapped her paw on the table, as she stared at Banzai that was continuing to wolf down the passion fruit drinks. Ed was continuing to laugh at Banzai's goofy expression and lame jokes that he was making. "Ugh," Shenzi scoffed. These two guys were the best friends that she had but she was just getting really annoyed by their attitude.

Banzai let out a hiccup as he looked at Shenzi. "Hey...Shenziiiiii," he dragged out her name. He put his paw on a coconut bowl that contained the passion fruit juice and pushed it towards her. "Drink some!"

"No thank you," she said as she pushed the coconut bowl away from her.

"Come on," Banzai said, "it will do ya good? It'll loosen ya up a little bit."

"You are too drunk to even talk," she snapped at him.

"And you are too hot when you yell," he fired back at her.

When he said that, it might even sound silly coming from her, Shenzi felt some heat rising to her cheeks. He couldn't have meant such a sentence since he was too drunk. However, from behind those goofy eyes and drunk expression, she could see that he had meant it. "Shut up," she decided to play along.

Timon and Pumbaa appeared back to the stage. Timon tapped a bundle of leaves on his hand. Before he could continue, he motioned for Pumbaa to wipe a grub that was hanging from his mouth. "Oh," Pumbaa said as he slurped the grub back into his mouth, "sorry."

"Welcome back everybody!" Timon enthusiastically said to the crowd. He paced to the left and right across the stage, "so the nominees were announced for the best songs in the first movie. Another round of applause for our winners!" he said as every lion gave the winners a round of applause.

"SCAR SHOULD HAVE WON FIRST PLACE!" Zira roared at them.

The roar frightened Timon and Pumbaa. "Sorry, sorry! We cannot tell other animals who to vote for!" he told her. _Darn it! I knew I shouldn't have erased those tallies! Scar would have won first place but I couldn't let him get all the glory. Why did he win third place anyway? I thought I had made sure that he didn't win anything! _"Anyway," he gulped. "Now we are moving to the winners that performed the best songs in the second movie."

"A very heart-felt movie about a father, a daughter, and her lover," Pumbaa smiled at Simba, Kiara, and Kovu.

Zira rolled her eyes at Pumbaa's words. "Yes, yes, yes it's a very sweet moment, announce the winner already!" she screamed at them.

"Someone's pretty catty lately," Timon whispered at Pumbaa. He held a green leaf in front of his face. "And the winner, for the best song in the second movie is..." he threw the leaf over his shoulder and looked at the crowd, "and this might be a surprise to all of you." He turned his head and looked at Scar and Zira. "Zira! With her song 'My Lullaby.'"

Zira felt her breath being caught in her throat. "W-What?" she wheezed out. She couldn't believe it! She finally won something _and_, to make it more better, she won first place. First place! "I can't believe this," she said as she gave Scar an ecstatic look.

_"Then_ come up here, take your trophy, sing your song, and get it over with!" Timon said. He was getting a little annoyed of when the Out Landers, and even Scar, were announced as winners, they would be surprised and not know what to do after.

Zira stood up on her paws and approached the stage. Pumbaa pushed the trophy in front of her paws and she held it as if she was holding her own cub. "Well," she said to the audience, "I FINALLY WON SOMETHING! FIRST PLACE IN THE SECOND MOVIE! ME! YOU JUST LOOK AT THIS TROPHY AND WEEP SIMBA BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WIN FIRST PLACE IN THE SECOND MOVIE BUT _I _DID!"

Simba slowly shook his head at her. Sure she was excited but she needed to have a little class than to scream like that.

"Then stop showing off and sing something," Timon muttered.

Zira looked up and the fireflies and they changed their lights into a dark red color. "_Sleep my little Kovu_," she sang in a soft mother-like voice as she looked over at her son. She jumped off the stage and approached Kovu. "_Let your dreams take wing/One day when you're big and strong/You will be a king."__  
_

"He's halfway there," Simba told her. After seeing Kovu being with his daughter and the loyalty that he had, he was going to take Simba's place when his time would come.

"I wasn't talking you now, was I?' Zira asked as she moved away from the table. "_I've been exiled, __persecuted_/_Left alone with no defense_/_When I think of what that brute did_/_I get a little tense."_

"I have been in that same position," Scar muttered to himself after she had said that line.

"_But I dream a dream so pretty/That I don't feel so depressed/'Cause it soothes my inner kitty/And it helps me get some rest_," she continued to sing.

Kiara had to give this lioness some credit. She did have a magnificent voice. It was soft and almost sweet until she began to sing out her rage.

"_The sound of Simba's dying gasp/His daughter squealing in my grasp/His lionesses' mournful cry/That's my lullaby!" _she continued to sing. Zira saw Kiara giving her a tiny glare when she sang about killing her father and holding Kiara in her grasp. "_Now the past I've tried forgetting/And my foes I could forgive/Trouble is, I knows it's petty/But I hate to let them live!" _she emphasized that last word but smacking her paw on an anthill.

When she did that, there was a silence throughout the hall. "Nuka," she said through clenched teeth, "this is where you sing."

"Don't you dare sing anything," Vitani warned him.

"Uhh," Nuka said looking from his sister and then at his mother. He saw the enraged look on his mother's face and then the look of disapproval on his sister. If he sang his part, then his sister wouldn't talk to him but if he didn't sing, then his mother would be down his throat but at least his sister would still talk to him.

"Oh never mind," Zira shook her head at him, "I don't even need you anyway. _Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me/The melody of angry growls/A counterpoint of painful howls/A symphony of death, oh my!_  
_That's my lullaby!"_ She jumped over to where Scar was and put her paw on top of his mane. "_Scar is gone... but Zira's still around," _she jumped over to Kovu and pulled his face closer to hers, "t_o love this little lad/Till he learns to be a killer/With a lust for being bad_," she jumped away.

"Yeah," Kovu uneasily said after she was gone, "that didn't go according to plan."

"_The pounding of the drums of war/The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar/I can hear the cheering/Payback time is nearing/And then our flag will fly/Against a blood-red sky/That's my lullaby!"_

After she was finished, the Pride Landers slowly clapped their hands, while Scar did it as gently as possible. The hyenas, of course, did nothing but sit there. Kiara leaned against Kovu and whispered, "no offense to your mother, but that was anything but a lullaby."

"You got that right," Kovu said as he saw his mother walking back to join Scar at their table.

After she had finished her song, Pumbaa and Timon walked back on stage. "Wonderful song Zira," Timon's voice dripped with sarcasm, "now, without further ado," he pulled the stack of leaves in front of his face, "would ya look at that! The second place winner is..."

The lions held their breaths.


	10. Category Two E: Best Songs

**I don't own the Lion King**

**This chapter was suggested by WTF123 and THANK YOU for the suggestion. I hope you and my other readers like it :)**

* * *

"Second place winner is..." Timon spoke after a dramatic pause, "Love Will Find A Way by Kiara and Kovu!"

Kovu's jaw dropped when he heard his name. He wasn't expecting to win the best song award, even in second place. He felt Kiara's lips pressing beside his cheek. "Let's go," she whispered as they got up from their seats and headed towards the stage. Little did Kiara know that Kovu had a little plan brewing in his mind.

"Kovu," Zira hissed his name. "KOVU!" she yelled when he didn't hear her. Both Kovu and Kiara halted in their tracks and turned their heads to look at the distressed lioness. "You walk up that stage and you can forget about me being your mother!"

Banzai head snapped up from the table as he looked at both mother and son. "Man," he slurred followed by a loud hiccup, "she's ain't kiddin'."

_Was that a threat?_ Kovu thought. Why would his mother say such a thing to him? He felt his heart break at her harsh words. "Kovu," Kiara softly said as she gave him a little nuzzle, "don't listen to her. She doesn't deserve a son like you." Her words made Kovu feel slightly better. He took his chance and walked onstage with his girlfriend. When they got onstage, the lions and lionesses from Pride Rock applauded for them. Kovu was also glad to see Vitani and Nuka clapping for him.

Timon and Pumbaa handed the two lions their awards. "Aren't they cute?" Pumbaa asked as he looked from Kovu and Kiara and into the audience.

Shenzi rolled her eyes, pointed at her mouth, and made a gagging sound.

"NO!" Zira answered with a hiss. "You can forget about being my son Kovu!"

Kiara furrowed her eyebrows at Zira. If Zira didn't like that Kovu was with her, then too bad. She felt Kovu's nose giving her a light nudge to assure her that he didn't care about his mother's thoughts anymore. "Well that's too bad." Kovu looked at Timon's remark towards his mother, "because all the animals of Africa are in agreement that these two guys are the greatest couple ever in the movie."

Zira slapped her paws on the wooden carved table. "I could care less!" she yelled at him, "that boy is a betrayer to me and to the rest of the pride."

"Well it's your loss Zira," Kiara finally spoke up, "because Kovu is a wonderful lion." She turned her head and looked at him with a smile. Kovu gave her a warm smile in return.

"God Zira, stop being such a drama queen," one of the Pride Landers said as she looked at the lioness while Simba, Nala, Sarabi, and Mufasa shook their heads in disapproval.

"Can you believe this?" Mufasa suddenly said to his family, "a mother saying that to her son."

"Don't act so surprised," Nuka jumped in, "she always called me weak and I tried my best to make her proud of me. Did it work? No!"

"I do apologize to you and your sister that had to suffer in the paws of a mother like that," Mufasa told him. "No cub or lion deserves to be treated like that."

When Mufasa shared his sympathy with the two siblings, Vitani suddenly had a new look towards the Pride Landers. They weren't vicious or brutal as Zira had said. That idea had been planted into their minds ever since they were cubs and by who? Their mother who was a little fan girl of Scar. Well now she got her wish, since she was sitting next to the great and mighty Scar.

"So you lovebirds," Timon spoke up after the heated argument had died down, "would you like to sing that little song for us."

"Gladly," Kovu answered as he looked at Kiara. The fireflies changed their lights into a dim yellow color and directed it towards Kovu and Kiara.

Kiara slowly opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She had never sang with the whole pride watching her but now was not the time to be scared. With all the confidence she had, she opened her mouth and a sweet melody came out her mouth. "_In a perfect world /One we've never known /We would never need to face the world alone/They can have the world/We'll create our own/I may not be brave or strong or smart/But some where in my secret heart."_

"That's one thing that she's right about," Shenzi mumbled as she heard Kiara's song.

"'Bout what?" Banzai asked.

"That she's not smart you idiot...like you!" she snapped.

"Oh," Banzai said with a nod, "hey!"

"SHHH!" Ed shushed them. He mumbled a few gibberish words and flung his paws towards Kiara and Kovu indicating that he would rather listen to the romantic song rather than her and Banzai constantly arguing.

"_I know/Love will find a way/Any where we go/I'm home/If you are there beside me_," she continued to sing. At that exact last lyric, Sarabi pushed her head into Mufasa's mane and let out a gentle purr while Nala did the same thing with Simba. Zira subconsciously put her head slightly into Scar's mane.

"What are you doing?" Scar asked when he noticed her head resting there.

"I'm tired," she lied.

"_Like dark turning into day/Some how we'll come through/Now that I've found you/Love will find a way_." She looked at Kovu and gave him a deep and affectionate nuzzle.

"You have a great voice," Kovu whispered when she was finished with her part, "the voice of an angel." After they were done nuzzling, Kovu walked up in front of the stage and sang his part. "_I was so afraid/Now I realize/Love is never wrong/And so it never dies/There's a perfect world/Shining in your eyes."_

"NOT WHEN YOU'RE SCAR!" Banzai screamed as him and Shenzi erupted into a roar of laughter. Ed put his paws on his head and growled at his two friends.

Scar slowly turned his head and looked at the hyenas. "I would keep my mouth shut if I were you. Oh wait a minute, I am not a slobbering poacher like you three!"

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed scowled at him.

"Would everybody please shut up?" Timon yelled as he threw his arms in the air. "These two lions are trying to sing their part, pay some respect lions and lioness and...hyenas."

Sarabi shook her head and the hyena's manners. If they had a proper matriarch, they wouldn't behave in such a way.

Finally, Kiara stepped beside Kovu and gave him a deep and meaningful look. Her and Kovu opened their mouths at the same time and sang, "_And if only they could feel it too/The happiness I feel with you/__They'd know/__Love will find a way/Any where we go we're home/If we are there together/__Like dark turning into day/__Some how we'll come through/Now that I've found you /Love will find a way/__I know love will find a way." _They finished the song as Kovu pulled Kiara's paw towards him and affectionately rubbed his head against hers.

After the song ended, Sarabi wiped a small tear from her eye. It was wonderful to have seen her granddaughter find her true love. At the hyena table, Ed hid his eyes behind his paws. "Are you crying Ed?" Banzai asked him.

"No, he has eaten too many onions," Shenzi sarcastically said.

"They didn't serve us any onions!" Banzai said_._

Shenzi smacked her forehead with her paws. "Say one more word and you are dead!"

On stage, Kovu looked from Kiara and then at the audience. Having those pairs of eyes from the good and the bad staring back made him a little nervous. However, if he wanted to execute his plan, he had to do it was calmly as possible. "Kiara," he finally spoke as she turned his head and looked at him. "Throughout this whole time, you have been the love of my life. Although our betrothal was never shown-" a voice in the audience interrupted him.

"Can I get some more passion fruit?" Banzai yelled as he held his empty coconut cut in the air.

"NO!" Shenzi snapped.

"A-Anyway," Kovu continued, "will you marry me?"

Kiara couldn't hold back her shock. Had he seriously asked such a question? A smile made its way to her lips followed by a little water welling into her eyes. "Yes," she answered as she bought her head under his chin and give him an affectionate nuzzle. Kovu returned back her nuzzle with a soft purr.

"Cut the cheesy parts and announce the next winner already!" Shenzi suddenly yelled for the nuzzling was going a little overboard for her.

"You didn't appear in the second movie," Timon pointed out.

"And you are not going to appear on that stage in the next three seconds," Shenzi sneered.

Kovu and Kiara picked up their awards and walked off stage and back to their table as the Pride Landers, Timon, and Pumbaa clapped for them. Simba was the only lion on the table that was speechless when he heard Kovu's proposal. He put his paw on Kovu's head and ruffled his mane. "Have you been planning this the whole time?" Simba asked Kovu.

"Yes," Kovu nodded. "I am sorry that I didn't tell you in advance but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"And it was a wonderful surprise Kovu," Sarabi said as she put her paw on top of his, "I am glad that my granddaughter has found someone like you."

Nala gave him an approved nod while Sarafina and Mufasa gave him a smile. "Welcome to the family," Simba said with a smile, "all of you," he added as he looked at Vitani and Nuka. The two Outsider siblings gave the king a smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Africa," Timon said, "the third place winner to win the best song reward is..."

"LET IT BE ME AGAIN!" Zira yelled as she shot up from her lying position and threw her arms in the air.

"You didn't perform two songs so cool your jets," Timon told her, "and it's not you anyway," he mumbled.

Pumbaa peeked at the leaf cards and a warm smile stretched across his face. "I think that these two winners are the best lions I have ever met. Especially when they sing as a family."

"Shh, Pumbaa," Timon whispered to him, "no hints."

"Oh, sorry," Pumbaa apologized.


	11. Category Two F: Best Songs

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

After shushing Pumbaa from spoiling the tension within the audience, he looked back at the pile of green leaves and re-read the winners. "Ooh the family's gonna love this," Timon whispered as he looked up at the audience, "Simba and his daughter Kiara with the song 'We Are One!'"

"YEAH!" Sarabi, Sarafina, and Mufasa yelled at the same time as they threw their paws in the air and applauded for their son and granddaughter. Kovu gave Kiara a little lick on the cheek as she got up from her seat and followed her father up to the stage.

_Second prize in one day _Kiara thought. _I didn't even expect it. _When she got on stage, her eyes scanned through the audience. Clearly the hyenas didn't care that she won but, and as always, Zira was giving her a deathly glare as if she wanted to get rid of her. She ripped her eyes away from Zira after Timon and Pumbaa presented their prizes towards their paws.

Timon took a step back and smiled at both of the lions. "I gotta say that song had a little inspiration in you Kiara right?" he asked the young lioness.

Kiara smiled at the meerkat. "It did. During the battle scene, the words 'we are one' meant that it didn't matter whether we are Pride Lander or Out Landers. We are all lions even though we might not have the same fur color. We eat, sleep, play, have brothers and sisters," she said as she looked at Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka. In the audience and as always, Zira rolled her eyes and let out a sigh while the hyenas were too busy playing a card game out of a pile of green leaves. Timon sniffled as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Timon," Kiara lightly chuckled, "are you crying?"

"Crying? Me?" Timon asked in surprise as he put his hands on his chest, "no. I just got a little dust in my eye."

Pumbaa sniffled himself and was not afraid to say to the lions that he was touched by Kiara's speech. "That was such a beautiful thing to say," he told her, "you have done a good job raising her."

"I had some help," Simba said as he looked over at Nala who gave him a warm smile.

"So," Pumbaa began, "sing us that wonderful song that the both of you shared."

Above them, the fireflies changed their lights into a friendly combination of red and yellow lights that blended together into a warm and luscious orange color. "Are you ready to sing again?" Simba asked his daughter.

Kiara looked at him with a smile on her face. "Let's do this," she said.

Simba turned his head towards the audience and stood in a kingly manner. This wasn't his way to show others that he was superior than them, but he was just getting ready to take a deep breath and sing. After taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth and a sweet melody escaped his mouth. "_As you go through life you'll see_/_There is so much that we_/_Don't understand_."

Zira's eyes opened wide when she heard that sweet voice. She didn't believe that Simba had such a honey-covered voice. _What are you doing? _she yelled at herself. _He's your enemy__!_

"Huh?" Banzai snapped up from the table when he heard Simba's voice, "who's that?" When he didn't get an answer to his question, his head dropped back onto the table.

_"And the only thing we know/Is things don't always go/The way we planned_," Simba continued to sing. He caught sight of Nala's dazed expression. Looks like this was her first time of hearing her mate sing. Sarabi had a 'proud mother' look on her face. Her eyes were half-closed and she had a little smile on her face. "_But you'll see every day/That we'll never turn away/When it seems all your dreams come undone/__We will stand by your side/__Filled with hope and filled with pride/We are more than we are/We are one." _After his part was over, he turned his eyes and looked at Kiara.

Kiara gave him a smile and opened her mouth. "_If there's so much I must be/Can I still just be me/The way I am?_" She found it a little weird of the way she sounded as she sang her part. The first time she had sang this song was when she was song. However, she loved singing with her father and she was glad that she finally had another opportunity to do it again. "_Can I trust in my own heart/Or am I just one part/Of some big plan?_"

"Absolutely beautiful," Sarabi commented in a low voice after Kiara had stopped singing. Nala turned her head and gave her mother-in-law a nod of her head.

After Kiara's part, Simba's turn came. "_Even those who are gone/Are with us as we go on/Your journey has only begun/Tears of pain, tears of joy/One thing nothing can destroy/Is our pride, deep inside/We are one_." Simba moved closer to Kiara and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer towards him. "_We are one, you and I_/_We are like the earth and sky_/_One family under the sun_/_All the wisdom to lead_/_All the courage that you need_/_You will find when you see_/_We are one_." When he finished his song, he gave his daughter a little kiss on the cheek and she gave him a smile in return.

The two lions picked up their prizes and walked off the stage.

Kiara made her way back to her seat and was welcomed by Kovu's warm smile and a kiss on the cheek. Nala gave her mate a look that was composed of a small smile and a cocked eyebrow. "That was a very sweet song that I never knew about."

"Well I'm full of surprises," Simba told her.

Vitani and Nuka exchanged looks and looked back at Kiara. "That was a very nice song Kiara," Vitani said. She decided that she might as well say that she enjoyed it. She nudged Nuka with her elbow who immediately agreed with her.

"Thanks guys," Kiara said with a smile. "And just remember," she said as she put her paw on top of Vitani's and Nuka's, "we are the same. We are one."

Timon and Pumbaa followed behind them and stood in front of the audience. "Well ladies and gentlemen," he spoke, "that about does it for the 'Best Song' award."

Zira leaned her head back against her chair and let out a sigh of relief. "Finally," she said, "I don't think I would have been able to listen to another cheesy song from those Pride Landers."

At the hyena's table Shenzi threw in the pile of green leaves that were used as cars and let out a sigh. "Looks like you win again Ed," she said.

Ed maniacally laughed as he nodded his head. Banzai's head was burrowed in his paws and he let out a loud hiccup. His whole body shook.

"Idiot," Shenzi muttered as she sent her drunk friend a glare.

"Next up, we will announce the winners from the next category coming up after the break," Timon said as the lions, lionesses, and hyenas got up from their seats and went for a little walk.


	12. Fathers

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

After the nominations, the lions and hyenas decided to go for another walk to stretch their muscles and get some fresh air. "I say that this was one of the longest nominations ever!" Nuka said as he stretched out his body, "wow, that felt good!" he shouted as he pulled himself together.

"I wonder what the next nominations will be this time," Kiara spoke up, "I wish they would just tell us though."

"Why?" Vitani asked, "you can't handle the tension?"

"Ugh," Kiara groaned, "whenever Timon pauses just when he's about to announce the winner, I always get this feeling in stomach. I hate that feeling." Kiara's ears suddenly perked up when she heard a loud groan in the distance. She turned her head and saw Banzai staggering to his feet. He drunkenly approached them and leaned towards Kovu's leg to support himself.

"Ugh," he groaned, "why do I feel so sick?" He felt a rushing sensation from his stomach up to his throat. His cheeks puffed up and his paws flew over to his mouth.

"Asked and answered," Kovu said as he, Vitani, Kiara, and Nuka leaped away from Banzai and joined the Pride Landers. Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Sarabi, and Sarafina weren't within the group but all Kiara could hear was gossip between the lionesses. She looked at one young lioness who rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"No, non of those Out Landers deserve to win," she said, "they clearly have no class just like those hyenas." She should have watched what she was saying. Vitani turned her head and looked at the lioness with blazing eyes. Kiara scowled at the lioness and motioned for the others to follow her away from the group.

Once the walked away, Vitani asked, "who does she think she is?" she asked through gritted teeth.

When they were a good distance away from the group, Kiara halted walking and sat down on the ground. "And you just met Uvumi," Kiara answered as she swung her paw over at the adolescent lioness, "I don't associate myself with her but, and as her name implies, she likes to gossip like an old lioness."

Vitani scowled at the lioness, "but that still doesn't give her the right to say that we have no class."

Kiara only shook her head. "Don't worry about her," she assured Vitani as she put her paw on her back, "think of it this way. The more she talks about it, the more shes's wasting her time and making you popular. Somehow all those false things that she says about your pride will turn out to be false."

"And how are they false?" Nuka asked her.

"Because you guys are awesome," Kiara said, "Kovu is the best lion that I ever had and he has two wonderful siblings, regardless how they were represented in the movie. If those Pride Landers can't see through that, then don't waste your time with him," she finished with a smile lingering on her lips.

Elsewhere, Nala and her mother were spending some quality time. Sarafina was recounting some precious moments when Nala was a cub. However Nala noticed that as her mother walked down memory lane, she never mentioned a thing about her father. "Mom," Nala asked as she looked at her mother, "I have this question that has been bugging me for a while now. I am curious to know who my father is."

Sarafina stopped talking and looked at her daughter with a surprised expression. "You're father?" she asked. She had never thought about her mate in such a long time. She swallowed a lump in her throat and didn't say anything to her daughter.

"I'm sorry," Nala quickly said, "if you don't want to talk about it, it's alright."

"No, no," Sarafina shook her head, "I haven't spoke about him because it pains me."

"Why?" Nala asked as her curiosity grew.

"Honey, your father's name was Tamu," Sarafina began. When she mentioned his name, a smile stretched her lips and a tear slipped down her cheek. "He told me that he had been banished from his pride but he didn't tell me the reason why, even though I kept asking him. We tried to create a pride on our own but no one was interested. I guess they knew Tamu and what he had done. In the process, I got pregnant with you and we tried to find food but whatever we found, he would save that and give it to me."

Nala gave her mother a smile. _Looks like he was a caring lion _she thought. _I wish I could have met him_. "So what happened to him?"

"Starvation," Sarafina answered as she hung her head to the ground. "Before he died, we were trying to find a pride. Luckily we found King Ahadi's pride, you know, Mufasa's grandfather. He welcomed us with open arms but as I was about to walk towards him, Tamu died right in front me."

Nala slowly bowed her head to the ground. "So he died protecting the both of us."

"I have never met any lion as sweet as him," Sarafina said as she wiped a tear with her paw, "he would have been so proud to have such a beautiful daughter like you."

"He is," Nala said, "because he also had a wonderful lioness like you," she said as she put her paw around her mother and pulled her into a hug. Nala felt her mother's paw circling her back as she gave her a lick on the cheek.

Simba was taking a little stroll with his father. The two were in a deep conversation discussing the importance of being a king and the necessary steps that should be taken in order to become a successful king. "I think that you have come a long way," Mufasa told Simba, "when you were a cub, you thought that becoming a king would be all fun and games."

"And look at how that turned out," Simba said, "but as we grow, the more we mature I guess."

"That's true," Mufasa said, "and from my experience, to yours, maybe you can give Kovu a couple of tips and how to be a successful king like you are right now."

"Well I learned from the best," Simba said. "You are the best dad anyone can have," he said as he gave his father an affectionate nuzzle. Doing this with his father made him feel like a little cub again but no matter how old you are, you will still love your parents.

While Simba nuzzled his father, Scar had the urge to poke his eyes out just so he wouldn't see such a scene. He remembered perfectly well the times with his father, although none of those times were special moments that Simba shared with Mufasa. During his cub and adolescent years, Ahadi had always ignored Scar, or so he thought. During Ahadi's reign, Ahadi had tried his best to treat both of his sons with equal love. However, he had to stick to the traditional rules of the pride. Since Mufasa was the first born, he had to give him a couple of lessons at how to be a successful king. He had encouraged Scar to take part in the lesson but apparently, he wasn't that interested.

The attention that Mufasa was getting wasn't because Ahadi took no interested in Scar. He did but Scar would always disappear whenever Ahadi came with Mufasa by his side. He had done his best to be a good father but Scar wouldn't allow his parenting on him. His expression softened when he realized something. If he had given his father some attention, would he be loved back? With a scoff, Scar turned his head away from Mufasa and Simba and stalked into the depths of the jungle.

* * *

**A little late for Father's Day hut nonetheless, they are also the people in our lives who look out for us and love us! :D**


	13. Category Three: Best Couples

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

Timon and Pumbaa patiently waited for the lions and hyenas to come back. The two had sent a flock of colorful toucans to alert the lions and hyenas that they had to arrive back to their seats. As the flock of toucans flew over them, the lions and hyenas looked up and decided to head back to the nominations.

"The moment of truth awaits," Kiara said as she walked into the bushes followed by Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka.

"Ugh," Banzai groaned as he was leaning over a a chasm that was filled with little water. He hung his head over to the hole and looked deeply into the water. "Why does my head hurt so much?" he asked as he put his paws at the side of his temples and began to rub them.

Shenzi was passing by him at the same time he said that. She stopped behind him and disapprovingly shook her head. She raised her hind paw in the air and bought it upon Banzai's tail.

"YEOW!" Banzai yelled as his body thrust forward and he fell in the pool of water. Before he could see that she had done it, Shenzi leaped away from him and ran after Ed. Banzai got himself out the pool and shook his fur dry. However when he did that, not only did his fur dry put it also puffed up. He got himself away from the jungle and joined Shenzi and Ed back to the table.

Shenzi welcomed him with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk on her face. "New look for ya?" she asked him.

"What?" a dazed Banzai asked as he turned his glazed eyes over to her.

"Ya look like a poodle," she pointed out as she pressed her paw against his puffy fur.

Timon and Pumbaa marched up in front of the stage as they looked over at the lions and hyenas. "Well everybody," Timon said as he held onto a stack of green leaves, "so far, this party has been going well. Are we enjoying ourselves?!" he yelled as a roar from the Pride Landers and Ed surfaced throughout the jungle.

"NO!" Zira yelled as she rolled her eyes at the meerkat and warthog.

Timon gave her a tiny glare and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Well, we'll have just to make the best of it," he said to her. "So you wonderful crew, just to recap of what has been happening these past few hours is that we have awarded the nominees for favorite characters in each movie and the best songs in each movie."

"But now we are doing something a little different," Pumbaa said.

"Yes," Timon agreed as he marched up to a log of wood and pointed at three prizes that were laid out in front of him, "as you can see, there are only three trophies up here. The first, second, and third place winners. That means that the first and second movies are going to be against each other."

"Oh good," Kovu suddenly spoke up, "more competition. I just wonder what the category is."

Having heard his words, Timon turned his head to Kovu and gave him a little sly smile. "You'll know pretty soon my little lion friend," he looked over at Pumbaa, "Pumbaa, would ya like to take the stage for this?"

"Sure," Pumbaa happily agreed as he trotted in front of the stage, "our next category is The Best Couples in the movie."

"And again," Timon jumped in, "there was a huge disagreement between the toucans and the flamingos. They got into this whole war about which couple was the best and why. They kept talking on and on and on and on-"

"GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!" Shenzi roared at them.

Her yell made Timon almost drop the stack of leaves that he had in his hands. He immediately gathered himself and pulled the stack of leaves towards his eyes. Before he could open his mouth and say anything about it, he looked over the leaves and slyly smiled at them. "Are you guys ready?" he asked.

Kiara took a deep breath and said, "I can't take this anymore."

"Just spill it out Timon," Pumbaa told him.

Timon squeezed his lips and slowly turned his head to Pumbaa. "Jeeze, none of you guys are enthusiastic about this. Okay the first place winner of the best couple is...and this should be no surprise to anyone but...Simba and Nala!"

"Whoo!" Kiara hooted as she clapped her paws together for her parents as they got up from their seats and walked up the stage. Timon and Pumbaa pushed their prizes in front of them. This statue was in a shape of a heart and it was made out of red rose petals.

"Oh," Nala said as she cocked her head to the said and stared admiringly at the trophy, "it's very beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as our love for each other," Simba said as he pulled his mate into a nuzzle and gave her a lick on the cheek.

Zira couldn't help but have a look of disgust on her face. However, seeing the way Simba showed his affection for Nala made her wish that she had showed the same affection for her previous mate. He had done all he could to obey her but Zira had never been satisfied with him. Not that she would ever admit that she never showed her previous mate's love for him. However, seeing that there was a certain black maned and sinfully handsome lion sitting next to her. Scar's eyes slowly blinked as he felt himself falling asleep. He put a paw over his muzzle and let out a yawn. Zira hid a smile as she wrapped her paw around his head, pulled him closer, and gave him a lick on the cheek.

Scar was caught off guard. His first instinct was to attack but after feeling the wetness on his cheek, he was confused. He furrowed his eyebrows, turned his head, and gave her a confused look. "What. Was. That?" he slowly asked her.

"Oh please," Zira said as she waved her paw in the air, "you act as if you have never been kissed before!"

"That's because I haven't!" Scar snapped back but Zira was not at all bothered by his little outburst.

"And second place winner is..." Timon said, "ngggha!" he yelled as he looked at the tally mark on the leaf, "how is that even possible?"

Pumbaa leaned forward and looked at the leaf. "Whoa," he said, "looks like we have a tie folks and you'll never guess who it is!"

Kiara looked over at Kovu with a worry. If there was a tie between her and Kovu and someone else, like the hyenas or Zira and Scar, things were going to get a little ugly. She grabbed Kovu's paw in hers for all the support that she could get.

"Well they're gonna know because I'm about to tell them," Timon said, "it's a tie between Mufasa and Sarabi and Kiara and Kovu."

Kiara whipped her head to the right and looked at her grandmother and grandfather. Great, now she was going to have to deal with family members. It wasn't as bad as fighting with the Out Landers but she didn't want any conflict happening between her and her grandparents. "Well," she meekly began, "this is a little awkward."

"Rock, paper, scissors always works?" Timon suggested.

"Battle to the death!" Scar suggested with roar. He knew that Kiara was not going to even try to battle Sarabi and nor would Kovu be able to fight Mufasa because of his soft nature, but it Scar would have loved to have seen a little battle between the family.

"No!" Timon yelled, "we are not going to have any bloodshed like we did in the movie. I suggest we do rock paper scissors and get over with it."

"But isn't that unfair," Kiara spoke up. "I don't mind if my grandparents get the second place prize, as long as you're okay with it," she said as she looked at Kovu.

"Not at all," Kovu said, "they deserve it as much as we do."

Timon's heartbeat decreased when the four lions had come to an agreement. "Okay good, second place winners are Mufasa and Sarabi for the second best couple in the movie. Finally, the third place winners are, the none other, the one and only, Kiara and Kovu!"

A round of applause rang throughout the jungle as the lionesses clapped for their old and future king and queen. The four lions marched on stage as the prizes were handed over to them. "Here we are everyone," Timon said as he waved his hand over the six lions that stood on stage, "the winners of the best couples in both of the movies."

"If I am going to sit here and listen to another nomination about love and couples I am going to chew your head off!" Shenzi barked at Banzai.

"Why me?" Banzai hiccuped as he directed his paw on himself.

"Because you have been getting on my nerves," she answered. She was getting a little tired of this competition but she had no idea where the next nominations would take them.


	14. Category Four: Best Hyenas

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

After the six lions took their places at the table, Timon flipped over a green leaf and his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when he saw the next category. "Uhhh no," he groaned as he hid his face behind his hand.

"What is it?" Pumbaa asked him. When Timon didn't say anything and showed Pumbaa the category his only reply was an "oh. Well what should we do about it?"

"What _can _we do?" Timon asked him, "if we don't award _them _any prizes, we might as well be dinner for them."

"Who are you even talking about?" Zira yelled from the crowd. If they were talking about her, she wouldn't mind jumping off the table and sinking her teeth into their flesh. She had suffered from enough hurt in both the movie and reality and she didn't want to go through another painful event again. The pain that she had fone through were her son's betrayal to the family and when she slipped off the cliff and fell into the water. A huge brach had swiped through her body and she was amazed that she hadn't suffered any critical injuries from it.

Timon suddenly looked up and the peeved lioness. "Thankfully, it's not you madam," Timon haughtily replied. _I'm getting tired of these Outlanders and hyenas! _he thought. They weren't the ones who had spent their time runnign around Africa asking all of the animals these questions let alone sitting down for long hours and counting all the tally marks. _  
_

Zira furrowed her eyebrows at the meerkat and let out a scoff. She swore that she heard one of the Pride Lander lionesses whisper something about her attitude, which made Zira clench her teeth and send a nasty scowl at the lioness.

"Anyway," Pumbaa finally spoke up, "the category is The Best Hyena in the movie."

"Eh-heh..." Banzai dismissively said as he lifted his head from the table and looked at the stage. "Did that hunk of meat just say best hyena?" he asked his two friends.

"Yeah," Shenzi answered with a nod of her head, "or have you gone deaf?" She let out a little scoff and turned her attention back to the stage.

"Now," Timon spoke up, "the first place winner of the best hyena is...not the crazy one!" Timon yelled at the top of his lungs when he read the name on the piece if leaf.

"ED?" Shenzi and Banzai yelled in unison as they looked at each other and then at their companion who was staring at them with a grin on his face and his tongue hanging out.

"Yeah!" a hyena from the crowd yelled as he jumped off his seat and stood on his hind legs. He held up his paws and began to clap while chanting, "Ed! Ed! Ed!" Pretty soon, other hyenas jumped in and began to chang for Ed. "Go and get your trophy!" the hyena yelled.

Ed jumped off his seat and ran to the stage. His grin never left his face as he stood in front of Timon. He cocked his head to the right and waited for Timon to give him his trophy.

"Eh..." Timon uneasily said as he stepped backward, "you give it to him Pumbaa."

"Okay," Pumbaa said as he picked up Ed's trophy and gave it to him. Ed eyed the trophy, leaned forward, and sniffed it. A sweet smell hit his nose so he opened his mouth and ate the trophy in one bite!

A gasp was heard throughout the audience. "Despicable," Scar scoffed.

Timon and Pumbaa stood there as Ed licked his lips. "We shouldn't have made that trophy out of berries," Timon yelled. He turned his attention back to the audience and continued, "when there's a first place winner, there's a second one. Second place winner is...the hyena that I asked to marry me!"

"What?" Kovu asked in surprise. Why would a meerkat ask a hyena to marry him?

"Long story," Timon simply answered him.

"Weirdest moment in my life," Shenzi muttered as she got up from her seat and headed to the stage. Pumbaa pushed her trophy towards her paws. Ed eyed her trophy and saw that it was made out of berries too! Before he could snap his jaws at the delectable trophy, Shenzi pushed his snout away.

"And third place winner...Banzai!" Timon said as he looked at the table. However, Banzai was nowhere to be seen. "Where did that stu-I mean, hyena go off to?" Timon asked as he quickly recovered himself from saying the word 'stupid' in front of the hyenas.

Kovu turned his head to the empty table and saw a black paw sticking out from under the table. He got up from his seat and cautiously approached the table. Banzai had slipped from the table and had fallen onto the ground. He took deep breaths as his back heaved up and down. From all those passion fruits that he had drank, they had done their effect on him. "He's...passed out," Kovu informed the group.

Shenzi rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Well, he's the third place winner," Timon said as he held onto the trophy, "he has to come and get it."

"Ugh! I'll bring it to him!" Shenzi snapped as she snatched the trophy from Timon's grip, "because technically I have to do everything around here!" On that note, she picked up her trophy and Banzai's in her jaws and walked off the table. There was a scattered applause from the Pride Landers as she walked off the stage, sat back down to the table, slammed the trophy there, and folded her arms across her chest.

Timon and Pumbaa looked from the angry hyena and then at Ed who was still standing on stage. "Well," Timon began, "anything you would like to say?"

Ed couldn't help but stare at Shenzi's angry features. A sound of laughter escaped from his face as he put his paws on his mouth. "It's not funny, Ed!" Shenzi snapped at him. Ed paws escaped from his mouth as a shrill of laughter escaped his mouth.

"What is so funny?" Timon asked as he looked at the laughing hyena. Ed clutched his sides and rolled on the ground as he went into another fit of laughter.

"Too much passion fruit?" Pumbaa suggested.

"He's always like that," Timon told him, "can someone get him off the stage?"

Shenzi slammed her paws on the table as she got up and marched to the stage. She grabbed Ed by the scruff of his neck and pulled him off the stage as he continued to laugh.

"I think this would be the appropriate time to take a break," Timon said as he walked off the stage and Pumbaa followed after him.


	15. Category Five: Best Villain

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

A dark paw appeared from under the table as it balance itself on the table. With all the strength he could muster, Banzai got up from the ground and slumped himself back on the chair. "Ohhh," he slurred as his head hung at the back of the chair and his tongue rolled out his mouth.

Kovu and Kiara uneasily looked at the hyena. They looked at one another and the two of them pushed the coconut cups filled with passion fruit away from them. "My only question is if he's going to be alright," Kovu suddenly said as he turned his attention back to Banzai.

"Maybe," Kiara shrugged, "if he stops drinking it."

After a little break, Timon and Pumbaa walked to the stage again. "Thank you for the patience ladies and gentlemen," Timon said with a nod of his head, "but we have more categories that we have to run through." He pulled out a stack of green leaves and looked at them. "The next category is...The Best Villain in the movie. However, since there were three villains, we can only give out one trophy to them."

"Hey," Shenzi snapped at the meerkat, "that's not fair! What happened to second and third place?"

_Questions, questions, questions _Timon thought as he mentally rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Because while the animals were busy making these for you guys, which one of you ate!" he yelled looking directly at Ed who stared back at him with a smile, "there weren't enough materials left. Now let's finish this!" he quickly added before he could be interrupted once more.

Pumbaa gave Timon a nudge with his nose. When Timon turned around, Pumbaa lowered his voice and asked him, "since we have less trophies to give out, how are we gonna do this then?"

"Easy," Timon whispered back. He turned his attention back to the audience and gave them a wide smile. "Now it's time to announce the nominees. When your name is called out, please walk up here on stage."

"First nominee is the hyenas," Pumbaa said. The crowd of hyenas that were sitting in the audience got up and were about to march towards the stage.

"Not you!" Timon yelled, "the three main ones."

Shenzi and Ed, with the exception of Banzai got up from their tables and walked up to the stage. _If we don't win this category I swear I'm going to chew off that stupid head of his _Shenzi snapped as he looked over at the passed out Banzai and gave him an evil glare.

"Second nominee is good ol' Scar," Timon announced.

Scar sent Timon a glare. "'Old?'" he echoed the word as he slid out of his seat and floated over the stage, "I'll have you know, meerkat, that I am younger than that muffin over there," he spat as he nudged his head towards Mufasa.

"And the last nominee is Zira," Pumbaa said as the hateful lioness got up from her table and walked up to the stage and sat next to Scar.

When the nominees were lined up on stage, Timon walked up the them. "So here's what we're gonna do," he began, "you guys and everyone in the audience is going to close their eyes and we'll put the trophy in front of the winners paws. If there's any peeking, I wouldn't mind and confiscate the trophy from them."

"You wouldn't dare!" Zira hissed that made Timon yelp and hide behind Pumbaa, as if that was going to protect him from her.

Kovu let out a small sigh at his mother's attitude and whispered, "this could get ugly."

"Just give out the danged trophy and get it over with!" Shenzi impatiently said.

"Okay everyone," Pumbaa said, "close your eyes and no peeking."

Every single member shut their eyes with their paws and waited for the order so they could open them again. Timon walked over to the log and selected a trophy. He double checked the winner's name on the green leaf and muttered, "you've got to be kidding me." With a groan, he strode over to the winner and placed the trophy in front of the winner's paws.

"Now open 'em," Pumbaa announced and everyone did.

Shenzi opened her eyes but she didn't see a trophy in front of them. "Hey!" she snapped as she gave Ed a nudge with her paw. Ed shook his head and finally opened his eyes but to his dismay, he found out that there was no trophy there.

"What?" Zira hissed as she looked around her but found no trophy. She looked next to her but the trophy proudly stood in front of Scar's paws.

"And the best villain of all time is none other than Scar," Timon blandly said. _Why would the animals even select _him _as the best villain? He's done nothing but make the pride suffer without food and water._

_Oh _Zira thought as she cocked her head to the side _Scar won? Well, I have to say that not only is he a good villain but he is a sinfully handsome one too._

Shenzi clenched her teeth and glared at Scar. "Traitor!" she bellowed as she bared her sharp teeth at the lion that had betrayed them.

"Jealous?" Scar asked with a sly smile on his lips.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT TROPHY EVEN IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!" she screamed, "YOU BETRAYED US! LIONS ARE LIARS AND THIEVES!"

Zira let out a gasp as she stepped in front of Scar and crouched lower to the ground as if she was going to attack Shenzi any second. "And what are you...a filthy little poacher?"

"You take that back!" Shenzi exploded.

From the audience the hyenas stood up on their hind legs and thrust their paws towards the stage. "Lions suck, lions suck, lions suck!" they chanted.

"HUH?" Banzai grunted as the noise woke him up from his deep slumber. He looked from the chanting hyenas and then at Shenzi and Zira who were glowering at each other on stage. "Aw man," he moaned, "I missed a good girl fight." With that, his head hung back once more and ended up going into a deep sleep.

Mufasa looked from the hyenas and at the Out Landers that were shouting obscene words towards once another. The old king took a deep breath and let out a terrifying roar that shook the leaves on the trees. "AHHH!" Ed yelped as he jumped on his paws and ran off the stage and hid under the table.

The quarreling stopped and all attention was turned towards Mufasa. "Enough!" Mufasa shouted at them, "can't any of you realize that we are supposed to have a good time at this event and respect one another?"

_Yeah, yeah, yeah _Shenzi thought as she rolled her eyes and walked off stage.

_Oh please _Zira thought as she lifted her nose in the air and totted off stage.

_Way to spoil the fun _Scar sneered as he picked up his trophy and walked off stage.

Once the villains took their seats, Pumbaa and Timon smiled back at the audience. "Now that the drama is over, let's continue to the next category."


	16. Category Six: Cutest Cub

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

The tension between the Out Landers and the hyenas remained. The two species shot dirty looks at one another. One hyena stuck her tongue out at a glowering Out Lander who responded back by a growl and a stern look. The Pride Landers on the other hand were relieved that they didn't jump into the fight to protect their own species. If they did, Mufasa, Simba, nor Kovu would have been happy with them.

"Now thankfully," Timon called all of their attention to the stage, "on this next category we have first, second, and third place winners. To some of you parents out there, this is going to be a perfect nostalgic moment for all of you."

"And by that he means that we are going to award the lions who were cute as a cub," Pumbaa said.

Timon snapped his fingers above his head as a swarm of fireflies flew down and looked at the meerkat. "Slideshows right here," Timon told them, "make the brightest light you can," he said. The head firefly of the group told the others to produce the most luminous light they could.

Meanwhile, Pumbaa was pulling on a vine as he straightened a large leaf that was big enough to fit the pictures that Timon was going to represent. He twisted the vine around a piece of wood that was hammered to the ground and he did the same thing with the other side. "Nice and sturdy," he announced to Timon after he was finished.

"Alrighty," Timon said once the fireflies had adjusted their bright light towards the leaf. "In the first movie, there were only two cubs. First winner is...Simba!"

The Pride Landers and the family clapped for their son.

"And here are some pictures!" Timon announced as he showed the first picture.

Simba's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when he saw his picture. It was a picture where he was singing "I Just Can't Wait to be King" and he was shaking his "mane." "Oh no," he thought as he hid his eyes behind his paw.

Kiara laughed at each picture that was shown. She put a paw over her mouth as the stifled a laughter when she saw her father's disgusted face when he ate a caterpillar during the time when he was staying with Timon and Pumbaa. "That's funny," she wheezed.

"Weren't you an adorable little one," Sarabi said as she gave Simba a nuzzle.

"Mom," Simba whined as he suddenly pulled away from her, "not in front of everyone," he said, which made Sarabi chuckle at her son's embarrassment. "Oh this one is just great," he sarcastically said as his picture was shown with Sarabi giving him a back and Simba complaining.

"That's enough of cub Simba," Timon said as he picked another stack of slideshows, "second place winner is...Nala!"

Sarafina turned her head, smiled, and gave her daughter a little kiss on the cheek. "You were so cute," she said as she looked at the slideshow of her daughter. There was a picture where Nala was walking with Simba through a path where the zebra stood with their heads held high to respect them, another picture where Sarafina was giving her daughter a bath.

"Oh that ones a little embarrassing," Nala murmured as she averted her eyes from the screen and looked down at the table. She suddenly looked up and saw a different picture of her. In this picture she had grabbed Simba's tail and was pulling onto it.

Simba remembered that event. It wasn't filmed but the two had been playing and Nala thought that it was a good idea to pull at his tail. He cringed at the moment as he gave an uneasy look at Nala. "Now that really hurt," he said, causing the lioness to chuckle.

After the slideshow was over, Timon ordered them to come on stage to take their trophies. The two of them retrieved their trophies and headed back to their seats. "And those were the two cutest cubs in the first movie," Timon said, "and months later, we see them as mates!" he emphasized as he flung his arms towards their table.

"We know their story Timon," Pumbaa told him, "everyone saw it."

Timon's arm went limp as he furrowed his eyebrows and pouted. "I know," he said, "I only said it for a dramatic effect." He looked back at the audience, "however, that's not all. We have three cubs featured in the second movie too. First place winner...oh yeah, Kiara!" Timon announced as the Pride Landers and her family clapped for her.

"And here are some pictures," Pumbaa said as Timon began to present them.

"Oh come on!" Kiara said as she immediately put her paws on the table and hid her face in them. The first picture that was present was when Kiara fell into a pond if water as a result when Timon and Pumbaa scared her. The next picture was when she was crouched to the ground and jumping around to play tag with Kovu.

"And the last one," Timon said.

The last picture was where Simba was nuzzling her during their song "We Are One." In that scene, she had her eyes closed and there was no smile on her face.

Nala smiled at that picture. "I really like that one," she said.

"Why did you come out angry?" Vitani suddenly asked her.

Kiara slowly shook her head and let out a sigh, the smile never disappearing from her face. "I was too upset with my father," she answered. _What a brat I was _she thought.

After Kiara's slideshow was over, Timon turned his attention to her. "Man you were cute but you were a load to handle," he said as he received a playful glare from Kiara. "Second place winner is...just great, Kovu!"

"Ha, ha, yes!" Nuka cheered as he smacked his brother on his back.

Kovu was surprised to have received such a reaction from Nuka. Then again, he was getting along well with his siblings and he didn't mind it one bit. He felt Kiara's head giving his a nuzzle from under his chin.

"Here's the first picture you guys," Timon said as he showed the first picture to them. It consisted of Kovu's mouth open during the scene where he was screaming when he saw a crocodile behind Kiara.

"That one's horrible!" Kovu exclaimed.

The next one was a picture where he was playing with Vitani and the last one was where he was sleeping in his little "crib" during Zira's song, "My Lullaby." "I wonder how I even got to sleep during that song," Kovu muttered as he looked at the picture that consisted with his mother perching herself on a rocky peak and the rest of the lionesses jumping around the cave.

"At least in every single picture you were cute," Kiara told him.

After Kovu's slideshow, Timon looked at the audience and said, "and the third place winner for the cutest cub is...wow, really? Vitani?" he said as he looked up from the leaf and at the blue eyed lioness. "Well whatever, you are still the winner," he said as he picked up the slideshows and showed her pictures to the audience.

The first picture was where she had her arms in the air during Zira's lullaby, the second picture was where she had a smile on her face while Nuka was encountering one of his termite itches, and the last one was where her and Kovu were growling at one another and "fighting."

Sarabi looked from the pictures and then at Vitani. "My dear," she said, "you were one adorable cub and you turned out to be a very beautiful lioness."

Vitani didn't even know how to respond to that. "Thanks," she finally said. However, something inside her broke. She wished her own mother had said something like that to her.

"Now that you lions have been recognized once more, come up here and get your trophies," Timon said as Kovu, Vitani, and Kiara stood up from the table and walked on stage. As Kovu and Vitani retrieved their awards they noticed their mother glaring at them but when they looked over at the Pride Landers, Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, Nala, Simba, and Nuka were clapping for them as if they were meant to deserve this award.

"Way to go little termite," Nuka joked as he gave his brother a playful punch on the shoulder.

When the applause died down, Timon opened up his mouth and said, "and that ladies and gents concludes this category. Now on to the next one."


	17. Category Seven: Best Mom

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

After the sixth category was finished, Timon moved onto the next one. "Now that the cutest cubs are out of the way," he paused after he realized what he had just said, "that came out wrong. Never mind, hey it's been a long day and we're nearing in the night," he said when one of the lions gave him a little playful glare. He cleared his throat and began again, "now that the sixth category is finished, let's move to the seventh one."

"And you are going to love this one," Pumbaa said as Timon pulled a stack of leaves and read off of them.

"To begin with, the category is the best mom." He pulled the stack of leaves close to his heart and looked up at the skies, "oh Ma," he said, "how I love her."

"They are the best ones out there," Simba said as his eyes rolled over to his mother and received a smile from her.

Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu silently hung their heads when they thought of their mother. She was anything but a good mother to them. During their cub years, they had been nurtured with training, exhaustion, less food and water, and abuse from her.

"And we're going to this category the same way that we did with the best villains," Timon said, "are you ready you moms out there?" he said to the audience. "Alrighty, first nominee is Nala," he said as Nala got up from the table and walked over to the stage, "second nominee is Sarabi."

Sarabi got up from the table and gracefully walked on stage as she sat next to her daughter-in-law.

"Third nominee is Sarafina," Timon continued as Nala's mother floated over on stage. "And the fourth nominee is Zira."

Zira got up from the table and marched on stage. She sat as far away as she could from the Pride Landers but the space between them didn't stop her from sending nasty glares towards their direction. However, the Pride Lander mothers were mature enough to ignore her nasty looks.

"Now ladies," Timon said as he marched up to them, "we want you to know that all of you are awesome mothers." _With the exception of one _Timon thought as his eyes rolled over at Zira. Luckily she didn't catch his stare. "However, this trophy has to be presented to one lioness. We don't want anyone to feel bad."

"Huh," Shenzi said as she folded her arms across her chest, "I felt hurt when the hyenas didn't win the best villain category."

_Must we do this again! _Timon yelled in his head. _When this whole party is over, I am never going to host another one again! _he wanted to yell at the audience. Why couldn't they be more respectful to him and Pumbaa? They had done everything to make this special but the hyenas, Out Landers, Zira, and Scar were making to bad. Timon ignored Shenzi's remark and marched to the lionesses.

"Everyone," Pumbaa said to the audience and the lionesses, "we ask you to please close your eyes so the trophy can be presented."

Once everyone had their eyes closed, Timon placed the trophy in front of the winner's paws. "Open 'em," Timon said as he took a step away from the winner to let the audience see who it was.

Scar raised an eyebrow at the winner while Shenzi rolled her eyes. The Pride Landers and the royal family had a wide grin plastered on their faces as they stared at the winner. "Yes," Sarafina and Nala said in unison when they saw the trophy standing in front of Sarabi's paws. The two lionesses threw their arms around Sarabi and gave her a hug.

"Oh," Sarabi said in surprise as she looked at the trophy in front of her paws. The trophy was decorated with pink blossoms that represented the letter M and a heart that was sticking on top of the letter. "What a surprise, "she said with a smile on her face.

"And the best mother is Sarabi!" Pumbaa yelled as the Pride Landers clapped for her. Out of the whole pride, Simba stood on his chair and clapped as hard as he could for her.

"Thank you," Sarabi said to the audience with a warm and considerate smile, "while there must be other better mother than I, I am glad that you see me as one."

Zira seethed when Sarabi had received that trophy. That trophy belonged to her! What had she done anyway to be a great mother? She must have lounged all day because she was the king's queen and was spoiled all the time. Maybe one of the other lionesses had taken a better care of her cub while she spoiled herself. "NO!" Zira found herself growling at Sarabi.

Sarafina, Nala, and Sarabi halted from walking off stage.

"That is absurd!" Zira yelled, "that wrinkle faced lioness does not deserve to win such a trophy!" she yelled as she pointed at Sarabi with her paw. "I have done the most motherly work toward my children and turned them into fighters. All she's done is turn her child into a tyrant."

"Now just a minute!" Mufasa's voice boomed throughout the jungle, "at least she cared for her cub and didn't abuse them under such hard conditions like you have done with yours."

"Why don't you just shut your mouth before I do it for you?" Zira sapped at him.

When she said that, Simba jumped on his paws and growled at her. "I'd watch it if I were you," he told her.

However, Zira didn't pay any attention to him. With her teeth bared, she marched over to Sarabi and got as close as she could to her face. "What kind of a mother were you anyway. One that lounged around and didn't have a care in the world?"

Sarabi maintained a mature composure as she slightly held her head high and didn't let Zira's words affect her title as a mother. "No," she spoke, "I cared for him when he was just a cub and cried when I thought that he had died. When he was gone, my mind was always on him and I always recounted the past time that we had shared together. I even welcomed him when he came back to Pride Rock," she answered.

Simba couldn't help but smile widely at his mother's warm words. He knew that what he had done was wrong to escape from Pride Rock but at least she had welcomed him.

"And what about me?" Zira snapped at her.

"That's your own judgement," Sarabi said, "now, if we want to settle this like ladies, I suggest that we forget about this and move on."

"NO!" Zira snapped.

"Have it your way then," Sarabi answered as she turned her back on Zira and walked over to her table. Zira clenched her jaw and crouched lowered to the ground. She leaped in the air and held her claws towards the old queen.

"MOM!" Simba yelled. Sarabi looked from him but seeing the frightened look on his face, she turned around and saw Zira's shadow coming towards her. Zira wrapped her paws around Sarabi's neck and the two lionesses rolled on the ground.

The loud thump awoke Banzai from his slumber as he jumped in his seat and looked at the two lionesses fighting. "Yeah!" he yelled as he threw his paws in the air, "girl fight! Cat fight!"

Shenzi glared and hit him upside the hit. The hit caused Banzai to smack his forehead on the table and fall back into a deep sleep.

Sarabi tried her best to protect herself from Zira's attacks. Zira held her paw in the air as she bought in upon Sarabi's neck. She scratched the side of the neck but it was painful enough to make Sarabi let out a painful roar. Mufasa leaped from the table as he ran from the table and tackled Zira off his mate.

Simba arose from table as he and Nala helped his mother off the ground. A line of blood trickled down the side of her neck as Simba began to lick it off her.

"You ought to be ashamed!" Mufasa roared at Zira's face. "Who do you think you are? Who are you to attack my wife like that?"

Kovu was ashamed to have seen his mother act in such a manner. He hoped that Sarabi was alright, but he didn't know what overcame his mother to act in such a way. He looked over at Kiara who had a terrified look on her face.

"Talk about mama drama," Timon said as he hopped off stage and walked over to Mufasa, "don't worry Mufasa, I will have her escorted out of this place immediately."

"You wouldn't dare!" Zira hissed at him.

"I would," Timon pouted, "because all you have done here is cause chaos."

"A-And we'll confiscate your trophy too!" Pumbaa said as he directed a flock of hummingbirds to carry Zira's trophy off the table over to him.

"No!" Zira yelled as she shook her head when she saw her trophy taken away from her, "you can't to that!"

Timon gave her a smile, "that trophy has to be earned madam," he said. "Mufasa, you are a strong and strapping lion please take a group from your pride and escort her out of the premises of this jungle."

Mufasa gave him a nod as he got off of Zira and selected a group of lionesses from his pride to escort Zira out. Once he did that, the lionesses circled around Zira as Mufasa directed the group out of the jungle.

"Now that that's over," Timon again, "with this extra trophy that was Zira's, we are proud to award this trophy to...Zazu!"

Zazu, who had stayed quiet throughout this whole ceremony looked up in surprise as Timon walked over to him with the trophy. "And why do I win this?" he asked.

"For being the best majordomo," Timon answered.

"A trophy for being the best majordomo that's in the shape of a treble clef?" Zazu asked as he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh just accept it," Timon snapped as he threw his arms in the air and walked away from the bird. "Are ya alright Sarabi?" he asked the lioness who only nodded to him. She got up on her paws and walked back to her table with Simba, Nala, and Sarafina following after her.

Timon hopped back on stage and glared back at the audience. "If I see anymore of this drama happening, I wouldn't mind but throw you out of here!" he snapped at them as he pulled a stack of cards and proceeded to the next category.


	18. Category Eight: The Most Romantic Lion

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

Mufasa was relieved to have thrown Zira out of the jungle. Throughout the whole way, she had done nothing but complain, snap, and insult Sarabi. If Mufasa wasn't a gentle lion like he was, he would have killed Zira right there. However, he knew that Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka wouldn't have been happy with his action and he would have felt guilty if he had accomplished it. After disposing of Zira, he returned back to the ceremony with the group of lionesses. The lionesses took their seats as he took his. He looked over at Sarabi and gave her a comforting nuzzle to make sure that she as alright.

"I am okay," she whispered to him.

"I cannot believe she did that," Mufasa growled, "and I thought that Scar was bad. He has been behaving throughout this whole ceremony."

"At least on the bright side, Sarabi is alright and I have gotten myself a trophy for being the best majordomo," Zazu proudly told Mufasa as he held up his trophy to show it to his king.

"That you are Zazu," Mufasa told him with a smile.

Timon and Pumbaa looked up when Mufasa had arrived with the lionesses. "Mufasa buddy," Timon spoke, "you're just in time for the next category. I hope Little Ms. Bad Mood didn't give you such a tough time along the way."

Mufasa chuckled as he shook his head. "She's been taken care of."

"Great!" Timon exclaimed, "one less pain in the rear that we have to deal and worry about! Now this next category is the same as the last one but please," he pleaded as he got to his knees and clasped his hands in front of him, "please, and a trillion times please, no fighting!"

When no one said anything, except for Banzai letting out a loud hiccup, Timon continued to speak. "Now this category ought to be interesting. We are looking at the three most romantic lions out there! First nominee is Mufasa," he said.

Mufasa looked over at the stage, got up from his seat, and walked over to the stage and faced the crowd with a smile on his face.

_Romantic indeed _Sarabi thought as she slowly batted her eyelids at her mate.

"Second nominee, Simba!" Timon yelled as the golden lion got up and walked over to the stage and sat down next to his father.

Mufasa peeked over at his son and gave him a sly smile. "Looks like I have some competition going on," he said, which made Simba let out a laugh.

"And the last nominee is...ah-ha Kovu!" Timon announced as Kovu got up from his seat and walked up on stage. Timon turned his attention to the lions and said, "now the moment of truth. Which one of you guys will win the title as the most romantic lion."

"And we have to close our eyes right?" Simba asked as he placed his paw over his eyes before being directed to.

"Yup," Timon said, "you're way ahead in the game." Mufasa, Kovu, and the audience covered their eyes and they waited for the winner to be announced. Timon walked away from the three lions and picked up the trophy. The trophy itself was decorated into the shape of a heart but with leaves and a couple of flowers stitched around it. Timon walked over to one of the lions and placed the trophy in front of his paws. "We're ready now," the meerkat said as the lions removed their paws from their eyes and looked at their paws.

Simba noticed that there was no trophy in front of his paws and neither did Mufasa. The two lions looked to their right and saw that the trophy stood in front of Kovu. Kovu had a nervous smile at his face when Simba and Mufasa stared at him.

_Say something, say something please! _Kovu thought as he felt some tension crowd around him. He thought that he was imagining this tension because Simba and Mufasa were mature enough to deal with problems like this. "Uh," Kovu managed to say, "we can share it?"

Mufasa threw back his head and let out a little laugh. "What?" he said, "no, you deserve it!" he said as he pushed the trophy towards Kovu. "You're the first lion that I've seen showing the most love to my daughter."

"Oh yeah," Timon said, "throughout half of the movie, he couldn't get enough of her!" he exclaimed which made both Kovu and Kiara blush.

"Hey!" one of the hyenas in the audience yelled as he caught Timon's attention, "how are you even romantic to her?"

Now that question made Kovu blush even more. He didn't show public affection to anyone, including to Simba and Nala. He would nuzzle her here and there in front of them but not lick her cheek in anyway that would make him feel embarrassed.

"He kisses her?" Timon suggested to he hyena.

"Hey, you should do that!" the hyena exclaimed as he pointed at Kovu. "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" he chanted as the hyena audience joined into the chant.

Kovu lowered his head as a nervous smile crept up. The chanting gout louder and louder and more intimidating. He head suddenly snapped up when he felt something moist slide against his cheek. He looked at his side and saw that Kiara stood next to him with a smile on her face. He gave her a nuzzle followed by a small kiss.

"Aww-yeah!" the hyena yelled as he nodded his head at them, "romance at it's best!"

When Kovu pulled away from Kiara, all he wanted to do right now was to take his award and sit back down. "Can we sit back down now?" he asked Timon.

"Hmm?" Timon absently asked, "oh yeah, yeah," he said as he waved his hand in the air.

Kovu picked up his award and walked back to the table. He didn't understand why but his whole body was shaking while he walked back to the table. Not only had he been a bit embarrassed by the hyena's request but he was also a little nervous to do it. He just hoped that he hadn't made a fool of himself in the eyes of these lions and hyenas.

Suddenly, Simba and Mufasa joined the table. "And you, dear boy, treat her with a lot of love and respect," Mufasa told Kovu.

"Because if you don't," Simba threatened as he formed his paw into a fist and rubbed it against Kovu's mane.

"Hey, hey, hey," Kiara slowly said as she put her paws around Kovu and pulled him closer to her, "no hurting my little candyman," she said as she gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"Alright guys, now we know who the most romantic lion is but let's see who the winners are in the next category," Timon said as he tapped the stack of leaves on the palm on his hands.


	19. Category Nine: Most Beautiful Lioness

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

Timon pulled a green leaf towards his eyes and looked at it. "Well, well, well," he said as he waggled his eyebrows at the audience. "Isn't this going to be a good category."

"Is it with lions?" Shenzi asked matter-of-factly.

"Yes it is," Timon answered in the same manner, "so without further ado, this category is called the most beautiful lioness."

"Sadly," Pumbaa spoke up, "we have only one trophy to hand out to these amazing ladies that are sitting in front of us. Just to let you know, you are all beautiful."

_Except for Zira _Timon wanted to add but decided against at it. "So we have a lot of nominees that'll be standing on this stage but only one trophy will go over to them. First nominee, Kiara!"

The audience clapped as Kiara got up from her seat and walked on stage.

"Second beauty is...Nala!"

Nala joined her daughter on stage and stood proudly next to her.

"Sarafina is next!" Timon announced as the old lioness joined her daughter and granddaughter. "Next we have Sarabi!" he announced as the lioness got up and joined her family and friend.

Pumbaa peeked over Timon's shoulder and shouted, "Vitani is the next nominee."

"YAY!" Nuka cheered as he clapped for his sister. With a surprised look on her face, Vitani got up from her seat and walked on stage.

"And the last nominee was Zira but she's gone and she wasn't going to win anyway since no one voted for her," Timon quickly said as he threw away the green leaf that had the lionesses names on it. "Now let's get to the real stuff," the meerkat said as he rubbed his hands together. "I know that you guys are Pride Landers and such but please don't get offended if one or the other won and you didn't. We don't want to deal with another cat fight or injury."

The lionesses nodded their promises to Timon. Although Sarafina didn't feel the least jealous when Sarabi won as the best mother. She knew Sarabi well and that she had always been there for her cub as she had been for Nala. She was glad that her friend had won a trophy for once.

"We're gonna do this the same way as we did for the other nominations," Timon told the lionesses. "Now close all of your lovely eyes as one special prize awaits one beautiful lioness."

The audience and the lionesses closed their eyes as Timon retrieved the trophy. This trophy was decorated in red and white rose petals but in a shape of a lioness' body. Timon walked up to one of the six lionesses and placed the trophy in front of their paws. "And the winner is..."

The lionesses opened their eyes and looked at their feet. Vitani was not surprised when she didn't find the trophy in front of her. She didn't consider herself beautiful nor did any other lions so what was the point of winning something when you didn't believe in it yourself?

Kiara didn't consider herself beautiful no matter how much Kovu told her so she wasn't surprised that the trophy was not in front of her.

Sarabi and Sarafina had no trophy in front of them. However, Sarafina had a little suspicion that the trophy was going to be next to a very wonderful and beautiful lioness. She smiled at her daughter when the trophy stood in front of her paws.

"Ladies and gents," Timon spoke, "behold the most beautiful lioness of Africa," he said as he flung his arms over to Nala. The fireflies pointed their lights towards Nala and put her body inside a limelight. Nala mildly blushed as all the attention was directed towards her.

"YEAH!" Banzai yelled as he randomly shot his paw in the air and smacked his head back to the table and went into another deep sleep.

His sudden yell made Shenzi and Ed jump in their seats. "That's it," Shenzi said through clenched teeth, "remind me to kill him when we get home!" she told Ed.

"And that concludes this category," Timon said, "thank you to these wonderful ladies and the winner for not only representing herself but Africa too."

"Now you're going a little overboard," Nala informed him.

"Oh come on," Pumbaa said to her, "you need some good words once in a while."

The lionesses walked off stage, with Kiara leading the group to the table. Once they took their seats Timon pulled out one last leaf and said, "and on to the last category for the night."


	20. Category Ten: Most Handsome Lion

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

_Finally _Scar thought as he rested his paw at the side of his head _I cannot bear another nomination__. _He couldn't even bear of having Zira sitting next to him, let alone snapping her jaws at Sarabi and fighting with her. Scar understood that she was one jealous lioness but she could have also attacked Sarabi to show that she was a strong lioness to him. _Crazy lioness _he thought as he slowly shook his head to himself.

"The last category for this night ladies and gents is the most handsome lion," Timon said as he read off the leaf. "So we've had the most romantic and the most beautiful lioness. Let's see who the handsome lion is in this one. Pumbaa," Timon said as he turned and looked at the warthog, "if you please, read off the nominees."

Pumbaa peeked over at the card. "First nominee is Kovu!"

A round a applause was heard throughout the jungle as Kovu got up from his seat and stood up on stage.

"Second one is Mufasa!" Pumbaa said as Mufasa got up and stood next to Kovu on stage, "third nominee is Nuka."

Kiara and Vitani clapped for Nuka who was a first surprised to hear his name and confused as to why he was nominated. "Did he say my name?" he asked as the two girls nodded, "why?"

"It doesn't matter," Vitani spoke as she gave him a push with her paw, "just get on stage, dumb head." Nuka got up from his seat and stood next to Kovu.

"Next we have Scar," Pumbaa said.

Scar rolled his eyes as he got up from his seat and floated over to the stage. _That Nuka can't possibly win _Scar thought as he peeked over at the scrawny lion and a mean smile crept up his lips. _Just look at his condition. _

"And lastly, Simba," Pumbaa finished as Simba got up from his seat and went on stage and stood next to his father.

"Okay so all of you know that one lion can win this category but all of you are handsome lions!" Timon said in order to make them feel better. _Ah except for Nuka and Scar that is _he thought. "Now all of you close your eyes and no peeking," he said as they did as they were told.

_Thank the Great Kings that this party is almost over _Timon thought as he reached over and picked out the last trophy. He stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes to wear off the sleep that was lingering over him. "Okay," he yawned as he placed the trophy in front of the winner's paw, "here's the winner."

_Drat _Scar scoffed when the trophy wasn't in front of him. _Then it must be Kovu, Simba, or Mufasa that have won it _he bitterly thought as he turned his head and looked from Kovu, to Simba, and then at Mufasa. As predicted by him, Nuka didn't win the trophy. He was surprised that a young, strapping lad like Kovu didn't win the trophy either. Simba didn't in the trophy either. Scar glared at the trophy as it stood in front of Mufasa's paws.

"Somebody hold him back before he explodes!" Timon yelled when he saw Scar's body tense up as he glared at Mufasa and the trophy.

"I will," Pumbaa said as he got in front of Scar.

"Oh please," Scar said as he pushed Pumbaa away from him, "one wrong move and you will be dinner for me." He got up on his paws and turned his back on them. However he stopped and looked back at the lions, "I am not Zira to make a scene out of everything." On that note, he turned back around and walked off the stage.

"Alright then," Timon said in relief that there wasn't another brutal fight between the brothers. "Ladies and gentlemen, the most handsome lion in all of Africa," Timon said as he held his hands towards Mufasa and the audience clapped for him. The loudest that clapped for him was Sarabi who sent her mate a warm smile and an air kiss.

"And that, concludes the nominations of The Lion King Oscars," Pumbaa said as another round of applause rose from the hyenas, Out Landers, and Pride Landers.


	21. The End

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

At the end of the Oscars, the lions and hyenas got up from their seats as they got ready to head back home. "I'm in the need for a very long rest," Kiara said as she stretched her muscles and let out a yawn.

"Me too," Nuka yawned, "is it alright if we can slumber at your den tonight?"

"You're welcome any night," Simba said with a smile, "after what happened between you two and your mother, I think it's best that you guys stay with us," he said as he received a smile from Kiara and Kovu, Nuka, and surprisingly a warm smile from Vitani.

The family with the rest of the Pride Landers were the first ones to leave the jungle and Scar followed behind them. Then it was the hyena's turn to leave as they got up from their seats. Ed jumped out of his seat and repeatedly poked Banzai with his paw. The more he poked the drunk hyena, the more he slipped from his chair. With one last poke, Banzai slipped to the ground.

Shenzi let out a sigh and rolled her eyes at him. "You, and you," she said as she pointed at two hyenas as they walked towards their matriarch, "put him behind your backs and transport him to the Elephant Graveyard. If he wakes up, tell him to count his wishes before I break his neck!" With that, the irritated hyena stormed away from them as the rest of the clan followed her.

The two hyenas looked over at the sleeping Banzai. "I'll carry him," one of the offered as the other hyena grabbed Banzai by the scruff of his beck and threw his body over the other. With that, the two hyenas carried Banzai out of them jungle and into the group.

Timon let out an exhausted sigh as he looked at the leftover mess that was made. There was passion fruit juice spilled everywhere and coconut bowls splattered all over the place. "Who has the time to clean this up?" Timon snapped as he waved his hands above his head, "this is the last event that I'm ever doing!"

"It wasn't that bad," Pumbaa told him, "they had a lot of fun."

"Yeah they did," Timon said, "but what about us?"

"I had fun," Pumbaa said.

_You're missing the point _Timon wanted to tell him but was too tired to even speak. "At least it's finally over," he said as he picked up some the litter that was on the ground, "now what do we do with these things?" he asked as he picked up some coconut bowls.

"Fill them with bugs and eat out of them?" Pumbaa suggested.

"That's-ohhh," Timon said as a smile made it's way to his lips, "such a good idea, but it's nighttime so we'll hunt for some bugs tomorrow."

"Yeah," Pumbaa said, "I'm ready to call it a night."

The little meerkat let out a loud yawn as he stretched his arm, legs, and back. "Me too," he said, "let's find a place to rest and deal with this litter tomorrow."

With that, the meerkat and the warthog found a soft place to stay where they could sleep until the next morning.

* * *

**The End**

**Thank you so much for all of your review :D**


End file.
